


Such an Energy

by AlexandrianSight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem origins, Homeworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrianSight/pseuds/AlexandrianSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day, Steven asks the gems to recount their history for him, including their time on Homeworld.</p><p>(Sorry guys, looks like this fic will stay incomplete! I'm really sorry bc I hate to be that guy that starts a fic and doesn't finish it)</p><p>UPDATE: I added a link at the end of the last chapter that links to a post on my tumblr where I go in-depth on why I'm not writing this fic anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total Read Time: Approx. 1.5 Hours
> 
> Chapter Read Time: Approx. 2.5 Minutes

“Oh, Steven, I’m just not sure,” Pearl’s voice rang out as Garnet walked into the house. dripping with rainwater. She saw Steven and Pearl sitting on the couch, with Steven leaned forward as if he’d just asked something.

“But why not?” He protested.

Pearl sighed, looking at him with resignation. “I just- Oh! Garnet!” the relief in her voice was clear as she stood up and took Garnet by the arm, leading her to the temple’s antechamber, where Steven couldn’t hear them talk.

“What is it, Pearl?” Garnet asked, a slight edge of annoyance in her voice. She’d been out in the ocean looking for signs of Malachite all day, and had hoped for a chance to rest, not cater to Pearl’s stress.

Oblivious, Pearl explained the situation. “Steven wants to know our history.”

Garnet stared at her, her shades hiding any possible expression.

Pearl continued, “As in, he wants to know about how we met Rose, and came to this planet, and found Amethyst, and- ”

Garnet cut her off. “Alright.”

Pearl blanched, looking at Garnet with wide eyes. “B-but Garnet, I- ”

“He has to find out sometime,” Garnet cut her off again as Amethyst walked out of the temple and, noticing the tension, stood silent to watch their argument.

“Well, yes, but like this?” She asked, exasperated. “As some offhand account told as though it were some myth that humans recount when it’s raining and they have nothing else to do? He’s not ready! It’s just not right!”

“Would you rather he find out from the enemy? In a prison somewhere?” The edge in Garnet’s voice grew sharper, causing Pearl to recoil.

Her voice came out more timid this time. “A prison?”

Garnet took a moment to adjust her shades before speaking again, more calmly. “It’s happened before, despite our efforts to prevent it.”

Pearl lowered her eyes in understanding. Garnet turned to Amethyst, who had watched the exchange without comment.

“What do you think, Amethyst?” Garnet asked.

Amethyst’s eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. The enquiry was unexpected, and she didn’t know how to respond. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet, trying to think of how to word her opinion.

“Well...I mean…” She trailed off, looking at Garnet and Pearl before looking away. “I’ve never really heard the full story either…” She said, her voice getting quieter with each word.

Garnet pressed her lips together. “So that settles it.” She turned on her heel and walked back into the house, where Steven was now lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. When he saw the Gems walk in, he sat up, expectation in his eyes.

Garnet sat down next to Steven and pulled him into her lap, subconsciously noting how big he’s getting. Amethyst and Pearl sat down on either side of her.

Steven’s eyes were sparkling. “Story time!” He said with excitement.

Pearl regarded him with hesitation, then looked at Garnet as if urging her to say something specific.

Garnet took a breath. “Steven,” She paused, making sure she had his full attention. “Before we start, you have to remember something: this all took place a very long time ago. We were different back then. Rose,” Steven looked up at the sound of his mother’s name. “Was a very different person,” She finished.

Steven watched her with wide, stoic eyes as she spoke.

“I’m telling you this to prepare you, because I’m not gonna mince words. Your mother was always a good person, but back then, it was more...concealed. She’s going to seem a lot different from all the other stories we’ve told you.” She watched his expression for any indication of stress. “Are you sure you still want to hear this story?”

Steven’s mouth was open in thought. After a moment, he closed it, pressing his lips together, and nodded while grunting.

“Right, then.” Garnet said. “Let’s begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the prologue, but feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Garnet is technically telling the story, the whole thing will take place in third person since it makes more sense plot-wise. Plus, Garnet won't appear for a long time, anyway.
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 4 Minutes

Ruby had spent many late nights in a training room for the past few weeks. As the days passed, she felt herself becoming more and more anxious, and made that nervous energy useful by getting in some extra training. But the day was almost here. It was almost time, and she felt more nervous than ever.

Tomorrow was Testing Day, in which the new military recruits who had just finished their year of training would participate in a competition to show off their skills in front of the Diamond Authority. Ruby rhythmically punched a training post as she mulled it over. The recruits were paired up and had to fight each other in three stages.

Punch. Stage One: Hand-to-Hand Combat. Ruby knew she could succeed at this if she focused. Punch. Stage Two: Emergency Weapons Use. The two gems in battle would both have to use the same weapon to fight each other, one that wasn’t the gem weapon for either of them. Punch. Stage Three: Gem Weapon Combat. Ruby had practiced summoning and disappearing her gauntlet so many times that it could appear at the slightest impulse. Punch.

At the end of Testing Day, it would be announced which gems would be granted membership into the military, and which ones would return home in disgrace. Punch. Nervous energy was coursing through Ruby. After Testing Day came Recognition Day. The successful recruits had a night to recuperate from the competition before the ceremony in which it would be announced which branch they would go into, and which Diamond they would serve under.

Punch. Yellow Diamond’s troops were in charge of general keeping of the law on Homeworld and the training of new recruits, as well as In Case of Emergency (ICE) troops, ready to provide backup to any other branch if needed.

Punch. Blue Diamond’s forces were foreign liaison. They communicated with other planets that were not colonized by them, since their inhabitants had stood their ground. Any civilization that stood up against the Homeworld and managed to hold their ground was respected and made into an ally, unless they were an immediate hostile force. Blue Troops made sure that this peace stayed just that.

Punch. The highest honor was to be accepted into White Diamond’s forces. Her troops held the highest prestige, but did the least amount of actual work. These soldiers guarded high-class gems or even White Diamond herself.

Punch. But Ruby wasn’t interested in any of these branches. No, it was Pink Diamond’s troops that she wanted to be in. Pink Diamond’s forces policed the colonies, given the ability to travel the far reaches of the galaxy and discover new worlds, ones that didn’t know who Ruby was or about her past. Punch. She supposed that being a Blue Soldier would also be good, but there was just something appealing about landing on worlds that had never known civilization before the gems had arrived.

Ruby stopped punching, realizing that she was breathing hard. She gave herself a minute to rest before starting in again.

This time, she had just worked herself into a rhythm when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Ruby stopped, trying to listen over the sound of her own breathing. Someone was singing. She rolled her eyes. “Probably one of those AC recruits,” She muttered sourly, trying to regain focus on her training.

But the singing was getting closer. There weren’t any words, just the same melody over and over again. Ruby sighed in exasperation and looked out around the post out the giant hangar door and into the well-lit hallway, which currently served as a light source for the training room. The singing got louder and louder as whoever it was approached. Then, a small figure started floating down the hall past the door. She was wearing a blue dress instead of a uniform, but Ruby still recognized her as one of the Advisory Council trainees.

Ruby didn’t know her name, but the sight of the blue gem had always annoyed her for whatever reason. It was odd, since they never even talked. In fact, Ruby wasn’t sure that the AC trainee had ever even seen her, since her eyes were covered by her bangs.

As the gem floated past, still singing, annoyance built up inside Ruby, mixing with the already-present nervous energy, until she burst.

 _“WILL YOU SHUT UP?!”_ She screamed, planting her feet into the ground and clenching her fists.

Startled, the blue gem stopped abruptly, a hand to her mouth. She looked into the training room for the source of the shouting, and only noticed a small figure standing in shadow. She lifted the front of her dress and slowly approached the shadow. She bowed her head and curtsied.

“I’m sorry,” She said in an almost monotonous voice. “I was under the impression that there was no one to disturb.”

“Yeah, well, your impression was wrong,” Ruby said, crossing her arms. “If you don’t mind, some of us actually have to try to get into the forces.”

The blue gem winced almost imperceptibly, her head still bowed. Ruby noticed this, and softened just a little. “Whatever, it’s fine,” she said, the edge in her voice fake this time. "What's your name, anyway?"

The AC trainee rose from her curtsy but kept her head bowed, so she still couldn't see Ruby, who couldn't help but think about how overly formal this gem was. "Sapphire."

As Ruby introduced herself, Sapphire looked up at her, who was now just barely visible in the light. She gasped at the sight of the red gem’s face, her cheeks flushing a dark blue.

“What?” Ruby asked, perplexed.

The blue gem clamped her mouth shut, then made another quick bow. “I have to go,” She said before turning and leaving at an incredible speed. She left Ruby behind with a confused expression on her face.

Ruby shook her head, turned back to the training post and started punching it again. She kept her mind occupied with anything but that blue gem.

Punch. Testing. Punch. Recognition. Punch. Stage One. Punch. Stage Two. Punch. Stage Three. Punch. Yellow Diamond. Punch. Blue Diamond. Punch. White Diamond. Punch. Pink Diamond. Punch.

Sapphire.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure when I'll be posting chapter two, but keep an eye on my blog, alexandriansight.tumblr.com for updates. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, proud of myself for finishing this (kinda long?) chapter in just two days despite how busy I've been.
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 13 Minutes

Ruby tried to take slow, calming breaths as she changed into her dress uniform and hat, both a plain silvery grey that was unadorned with any colored triangles. While it was true that gems could change their appearance and clothes at will, certain clothing items such as uniforms were made out of material that could not be mimicked. This was one of many tactics devised to prevent any infiltration into organizations such as the military.

She finished changing and looked around at the other recruits. There were forty total competitors this year, meaning twenty battles per round. The pairings switched up between each round, but were still supposed to be matched up based on size, speed, and skill. As Ruby watched the massive gems that surrounded her, this wasn’t much of a comfort. There was no doubt that she was the smallest recruit, maybe the smallest in years. The others had teased her for it, which only caused her to train harder.

At a loss for what to do while waiting, Ruby stretched unnecessarily while attempting to calm her breathing. Just then, their Training Officer walked in with the list of pairings for the first round. The officer, a topaz, was wearing her dress uniform, and cleared her throat, which caused any conversation to halt.

“Now, from this moment on and until the end of the Test, you will all be referred to by the numbers I am about to assign. You, Turquoise, you’re one…”

Ruby was assigned number thirty-nine. This didn’t matter, since she would be going based on who her partner was, unless she was paired with number forty. She didn’t have any concerns about besting her opponents; even though there were many large gems, there were also quite a few that were reasonably within her size range. Though they were taller than her, they were also skinnier gems with less muscle than agility, which would make it a fair fight.

Topaz turned and posted the pairings list on the wall. Standing in front of it so as to block anyone from seeing, she turned to face them and clasped her hands behind her.

“Today is the reason that you’ve been training for a year.” She leaned forward with an intense look on her face. “Make sure it’s been worth all your effort.” She straightened up and looked around at all of them, seeming to make eye contact with each one. Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the room. This was immediately followed by a swarm of gems crowding around the list to see their partners.

Ruby hung back, not particularly worried about who her partner was. She’d been eyeing a citrine that seemed the most likely to be her first partner. Ruby watched as two of the more muscled gems found out they were partners and turned to shout at each other in excited competition.

She had just started making her way through the group when one gem, a massive, powerful Onyx, turned to her and smirked.

“Looks like we’ll be sparring in hand-to-hand, Tiny,” the black gem said cruelly.

Ruby blanched at her words, then rushed up to the front to double-check the list.

_#11 (Onyx) vs. #39 (Ruby)_

The fear that Ruby initially felt quickly turned to anger. The competition was about using fair fights as a way to display the skill of both gems. She felt her temperature rising at the injustice. She knew exactly who had done this. One of their Supervising Officers was a tanzanite that had looked down on Ruby from the moment she’d joined. Ruby’s fists clenched at the thought of her being in charge of the pairings. Sure, some of the other recruits had teased her about her size and one had literally stepped on her at some point, but they’d backed off after the first time they saw her fight.

But Tanzanite seemed to hate her with every fiber of her being. She had taken advantage of any and all opportunity to refer to Ruby as defective, practically spitting the word at her. Ruby stalked back to her closet, every muscle in her body tightened. She took overly deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Use of abilities such as elemental control was restricted for the Test, as it gave an unfair advantage.

Heat was emanating off of her in spite of her attempts, causing nearby gems to look at her adversely. Ignoring them, Ruby closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. That is, until the door burst open, causing the din to pause and Ruby to look up and see the sapphire rush in.

She was also in her dress uniform and hat, similarly lacking any colored triangles designating a military branch, and it would stay that way until the Recognition ceremony tomorrow. She had a look of urgency on her face (well, the visible part of her face) until one of the recruits retorted, “Wrong room, nag.”

The insult seemed to remind her of where she was, and caused Sapphire to immediately compose herself. “I have a message for a ruby. Number…” She paused for a moment to think. “Thirty-nine.”

Gems near her moved aside a little and motioned towards where Ruby stood, distracted from her anger. Sapphire gave a general curtsy to the crowd and calmly made her way towards the red gem. The conversations slowly returned, and were almost back at full volume by the time the AC trainee reached her.

“A message?” Ruby asked. “From who?”

“Me,” Sapphire responded. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in closer to Ruby.

“I heard about your pairing,” She murmured.

Ruby recoiled, confused. No one outside of the Supervising and Training Officers found out about the pairings until the actual combats happened. “How- ”

Sapphire shook her head. “That’s not important,” she said before grabbing Ruby’s arm and pulling her back towards her. “Listen, this pairing is designed to force you to use your elemental power.”

Ruby started to ask how Sapphire knew about that power, but was cut off again.

“That onyx is a rough fighter, and will be willing to do anything to make sure she wins your battle.”

Ruby blinked. “Well, surely not- ”

“ _Anything_ ,” Sapphire insisted in a low tone. Ruby couldn’t see past her bangs, but she had a feeling the blue gem was staring at her intently. Ruby took a breath as she tried to process this.

Sapphire continued. “If you use your elemental, you’ll be disqualified instantly, no questions asked.” She leaned even closer to Ruby, whose mind suddenly focused on the cold hand that was still on her arm rather than the competition. “You have to avoid that at all costs. She may be big, but you’re a lot quicker. Use that.”

With that, Sapphire abruptly leaned back, her mouth open in an expression akin to wonder, as though she’d just realized something amazing. In one smooth motion, she closed her mouth and bowed her head. She had turned and was about to leave when Ruby stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“How do you know all of this?” She asked.

After a moment, Sapphire turned just enough to smile at Ruby, who let go of her arm in confusion. “Good luck,” the blue gem said before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

All of Ruby’s anger had dissipated by the time they were called to march out into the arena and present themselves to the Diamond Authority. Ruby fell in next to last, between a Fluorite and an Agate.

The line of gems marched out into the brightly-lit arena, which exploded in cheers the moment they stepped out. Today and tomorrow were two days of the year in which the entire capital practically shut down, since everyone attended the competition. Gems also arrived from all over Homeworld and some even from the distant colonies. The military held high honor, and most recruits didn’t even make it to the end, making it a very popular event.

Ruby took the liberty of looking around the arena. There were thousands, maybe millions of seats, all filled. Centered in front of the recruits, a box made of impenetrable, reflective glass stood part of the way up, and held the members of the Diamond Authority. Below it, the very first and front row held the Advisory Council trainees. Ruby spotted Sapphire sitting among them, who nodded almost imperceptibly when she noticed Ruby’s gaze.

The line halted so that the Diamond box was centered. Almost simultaneously, each recruit prostrated themselves by moving to completely expose their gems to the Diamonds. Some gems lifted their heads or pulled at the dress uniforms that hid their gems. One turned around and exposed the gem on the back of her neck. Ruby knelt down and bowed her head, holding out her left hand to bare her gem as though it were an offering. She slightly moved her arm to point more towards the far right of the box, where she knew Pink Diamond would be, as it was their formation.

The announcer gem, unknown and unseen by the recruits, started in on the introduction after the recruits straightened up.

“Starting out with over two hundred and fifty, this year’s competitors have been narrowed down to the top forty recruits, who will battle in three stages to prove their worth to the Diamond Authority…”

Ruby stopped listening. She glanced at her fellow recruits out of the corner of her eye, wondering which ones would make it into the military. Despite the extremely selective process, there was no lack of numbers in the military, which meant that any number of recruits - from one to thirty-nine, or even all forty - could be denied placement in the military. It was the same way when the Diamonds decided which successful recruits would go into which branch. They didn’t split up the recruits equally, they just decided based on who wanted or needed which gems more.

For the first time in the past year, Ruby considered the possibility that she might not make it into the military. She tried not to think of this, but couldn’t help it. Any recruit who was rejected would return home in shame. They were welcome to try again next year, but in the meantime the ignominy followed them. Few gems who were rejected after the Test returned for redemption, often opting to try and make the disgrace fade away.

Recruits were also able to drop out at any point during training, receiving less humiliation. These were typically the ones who would return to try again. Ruby wondered if she would try again if she were rejected. She decided that she most likely would, since there was nowhere else for her to go. The only other career for a gem like her was maintenance. She inwardly cringed at the thought of taking up such a lowly position after getting so far. No, she would try as many times as necessary.

“...or not each recruit deserves a place in the military.” Ruby snapped out of her reverie for the end of the speech. “Decisions made are not simply based off of who wins or loses each battle, but rather how much skill each gem showcases in the fight. But let’s face it, winning certainly won’t hurt their chances.”

With that closing note, the audience exploded into a mixture of laughter and cheers, and the recruits were given the signal to pivot and return to the locker room. There was a break for just enough time for the first pair to change out of their dress uniforms and into their combat uniforms, a skintight suit the same grey as their dress uniforms, designed to boost speed and agility, also unadorned with colored triangles. As soon as they were changed, Turquoise and her partner, a citrine, headed back out into the arena.

Ruby had plenty of time to change, since Onyx was number eleven. However, she found that she was done and waiting almost immediately after the first pair headed out. She sat on a bench and listened to the commentating with the other recruits.

In spite of the announcer’s talk of winners and losers, the fact was that each pair had two minutes in which to fight and showcase their skills. Since they were _usually_ fair fights, there was always difficulty determining a winner and a loser.

The next pairing was called, and Ruby eyed Onyx, who was laughing with a couple other recruits about who-knows-what. The sight of it caused Ruby to inadvertently sigh. She hadn’t built any relationships with any other recruits, telling herself that it wouldn’t matter until she knew who was in which branch with her. But now, as she sat alone surrounded by gems who had become friends with each other, she was overwhelmed with a sense of loneliness that she’d never really felt before.

The next pairing was called, and she found herself thinking of Sapphire. A gem whose name she hadn’t even known until last night, who had gone out of her way to relay important information to Ruby about the competition. It made her the closest thing Ruby had to a friend…

Ruby’s thought wandered off, and before she knew it, it was her turn to go. She turned to look at Onyx, whose cruelty had faded into something akin to respect. She nodded to Ruby and they stood and walked out together.

Back in the bright lights, Ruby observed the arena. Since stage one was only hand-to-hand combat, there wasn’t any damage to the ground. She and Onyx walked to opposite sides of the arena amongst cheers that slowly faded as the spectators realized the injustice of the pairing. Uncomfortable muttering sounded instead, and Ruby glanced at Sapphire, whose hands were clasped in front of her face in a show of distress. Ruby gulped and looked back at her opponent.

Onyx's black gem gleamed at the center of her throat as she lifted her head in determination. The placement was considerably vulnerable, but her strength made up for it. It didn’t matter now, anyway, since competitors were not permitted to attack each other’s gems. The announcer gem counted down to the start of the fight.

"You fight will begin in three..." Ruby took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Two..." She clenched her fists and planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"One." The world seemed to stop, the gems in the audience in a quiet suspense, waiting for the fight to begin.

Onyx launched at Ruby with all of her strength and weight. Acting quickly, Ruby ducked around her and aimed some well-placed punches at the backs of her knees. Onyx almost collapsed, but caught herself in time. She twisted and hit Ruby with an uppercut, sending her flying. Ruby landed on her back, curling up to roll with the momentum. She stopped and stood back up as Onyx charged again. Ruby yet again had plenty of time to dodge and attack, this time jumping up and kicking the small of Onyx’s back with both feet. She landed, crouched, and rolled between the large gem’s legs as she turned around.

The fight continued in this way, with Onyx making slower but more powerful moves while Ruby dodged and struck. Sapphire was right; she was much smaller and quicker than Onyx, and she had to use that to her advantage. However, she knew that if Onyx got ahold of her, she was doomed. She couldn’t beat her out in strength or size. Keeping this in mind, Ruby didn’t stop moving, dodging attack after attack.

But Ruby miscalculated. She didn’t account for Sapphire’s information on how Onyx fought dirty. As Ruby dodged a move with a somersault, Onyx was ready this time, grabbing Ruby’s left wrist and lifting her up. Ruby kicked and squirmed in an attempt to land a hit and be dropped, but Onyx was holding her at arm's length.  

Ruby felt Onyx squeezing her wrist, threatening to dislocate it. It was her gem wrist, which would mean that she would be done for if this happened. But there was no call for disqualification.

Desperate and panicked, Ruby felt her temperature rise. Some part of her mind recalled the implications of using her elemental power, but it was too small and quiet to be heard over her panic and instinct. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker as she was slowly cut off from the power of her gem.

Nevertheless, she continued thrashing around until she turned and made eye contact with Sapphire. She was up against the railing, holding it so tight that it looked like it was about to break. Her mouth was open in enthralled terror. The sight of the blue gem, afraid for Ruby’s life, snapped her back to her senses. She kicked her legs up and wrapped them around Onyx’s outstretched arm, pulling herself up to chomp down on the black gem’s hand- hard.

Onyx cried out and immediately dropped the small gem, who quickly tucked and rolled away from her. Furious, Onyx screeched and charged at Ruby again. Ruby did the same, sliding under her legs at the last second before popping up and roundhouse-kicking the large gem’s back in mid-air.

Onyx stumbled, then prepared to strike again. She was cut off by the sound of the buzzer, indicating the end of their fight. The audience exploded in cheers and she straightened up, panting, and moved forward to offer Ruby  help getting up. Ruby accepted the offer, giving the gem her right hand, and they both stood and bowed towards the Diamond Box.

Breathing hard, Ruby chanced a look at Sapphire, who was cheering with the rest of the spectators. Ruby couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her, the only one in the AC section who was doing more than polite clapping.

As she and Onyx made their way back to the locker room, Onyx apologized.

“Sorry about what happened out there,” She said with a look of remorse. “I can get kind of…carried away…when fighting.”

Ruby was still mildly angry, but she felt well enough about her performance that she decided not to hold it against her. She shook her head dismissively, indicating that she didn’t care.

“You did really well, you know,” Onyx continued. “You figured out my lack of speed almost before the fight even began.”

Ruby didn’t look at her, conscious of the fact that she had been helped. “Yeah, well, I just figured…since there was such a major size difference…”

Onyx nodded in understanding, and they wished luck to the next pair of gems that passed by them in the opposite direction. Onyx seemed to have a newfound respect for Ruby after fighting her. Ruby didn’t necessarily care about this, though, as she didn’t feel the need to acquire the respect of others.

Onyx continued talking just before they reached the locker room. “I hope we end up in the same branch; it’d be an honor to fight beside you.”

Ruby looked up at the large gem in wonder. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She was always regarded as puny, defective, useless. To be an _honor_ to fight with…it was almost like an entirely unheard of concept to her.

Ruby turned her head back forward with a slight blush on her face. “Assuming I make it into the military,” She said in an attempt to dismiss the compliment.

“Oh, please. With moves and strategy like yours, there’s no way they won’t let you in,” Onyx insisted. “You may be defective,” she said the word more awkwardly this time, as though she wished there were a different one to replace it. “but I bet they’ll be fighting each other over you.”

Ruby blushed even more and bowed her head slightly in thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and feel free to follow my tumblr, alexandriansight.tumblr.com for information on updates.


	4. The Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 8 Minutes

Ruby figured that Tanzanite must’ve assumed she’d be disqualified in the first stage, because her pairings for the other two stages were really easy to fight.

For Stage Two, she was up against a lanky hawk’s eye, and they had to use swords. They both made elaborate movements, keeping a silent agreement to make each other look as good as possible.

Stage Three had her up against a stout pectolite, who was taller than her but still didn’t compare to the size of gems like Onyx. Pectolite’s gem weapon was a dagger, which caused the battle to be a cross between hand-to-hand  combat and weapon fighting. This created the chance for both gems to show off multiple skills, which they used to their advantage.

The Test was designed to be an all-day event, with intermissions between Stages for the audience to get hyped up and for the competitors to rest. The end of the ceremony, where some gems would be cut, was held at sunset.

Ruby’s heart quickened as she fell in line and marched out with the other recruits. This was it. In a few minutes, she would find out if she was in the military or in shame. A soldier or a failure. An asset or a defect.

The procedure was similar to the opening march; the recruits exposed their gems to the Diamond Authority, then stood up as the announcer gem started speaking.

“The Diamonds have submitted their answers. This year, we have twenty-five gems cut from the total pool.”

Ruby’s heart plummeted. With odds like that, there was no way she was accepted.

“Due to the disproportion, we will be announcing the numbers who made it into the military rather than the ones who were cut.

“And the competitor numbers who have made the cut are: one, two, four, six, seven, ten, fourteen- ”

Ruby was shocked as she realized that number eleven wasn’t said. Onyx was cut. She glanced over at the large gem, who wore a look of surprise, terror, and shame on her face.

“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-two, twenty-seven, thirty-one, thirty-six, and…”

Ruby’s heart seemed to manage to stop and pound even faster at the same time. She glanced up at Sapphire, whose hands were clasped in front of her, and whose face was calm and composed. Ruby looked at the Diamond box, her breathing quickened and her temperature rising slightly. _This is it_ , she thought.

“Thirty-nine.”

Ruby gasped and had to restrain herself from shrieking in relief. She couldn’t help but smile, though, as she looked back up at Sapphire, who was grinning from ear to ear. The audience exploded in celebration of all the recruits that had been chosen.

The time between the announcement and returning to the bunker with the other successful recruits was just a happy blur to Ruby. There was lots of congratulating as well as comforting of the gems who’d been cut. She personally apologized to Onyx, saying that she’d deserved to make it. She also avoided the furious glares of other large gems who hadn’t made the cut, their envy seeming to burn a hole in her.

Ruby didn’t get a moment of calm until she was back in her room. Her roommate had been cut, so it was just hers for the night. She changed back into her normal clothes and plopped down onto the floor, lying on her back. Gems didn’t need sleep, but they were able to overwork their bodies. Most gems used night time to “recharge,” allowing time for quiet inactivity so that their gem could both recuperate from energy spent that day as well as build a store of energy to be used tomorrow. This time could be spent doing things such as meditating or even reading. Ruby was simple. She stared at a wall or the ceiling. Her body was especially tired, since she’d spent most of the previous night in the training room. She was just about to settle in for the night when she heard a knock on her door.

Annoyed, Ruby slowly got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was immediately tackled by a blue blur, who wrapped her up in a hug.

“You did it!” Sapphire exclaimed.

A little dazed from her tiredness, Ruby stood still, blinking a couple times before cautiously raising her arms to return the hug. “Thanks,” She said. She felt a numb happiness, slightly overshadowed by her fatigue.

Sapphire pulled away, grinning again. There was something about the blue gem’s smile that also made Ruby happy. She supposed it was because she had never seen her smile once during their concurrent training. Every time Ruby had noticed Sapphire during training, Sapphire was walking around with the other eleven AC trainees, a composed look on her face.

Feeling self-conscious, Ruby changed the subject. “Recognition is tomorrow; is there any particular branch you’d like to be put in?”

Sapphire pressed her lips together in thought. “It doesn’t really matter to me. Of course, Advisors usually become Blue Advisors, helping with foreign liaison, with others being picked for the Yellow branch.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Very few are picked for White or Pink Diamond’s forces.”

Ruby’s happiness deflated a little. She had spent the whole year without anyone to call an ally, and here she was finally making a friend, only to realize the likelihood of them being in the same branch, assuming she got the one she wanted. She stepped back. “I’m kinda tired.”

Sapphire’s mouth was tight with dejection. She opened it to say something, only to close it again. She curtsied and let herself out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ruby felt conflicted. She’d spent her whole life dreaming of joining Pink Diamond’s forces, but now that there was someone in her life that she could eventually care about, she wondered if it would be worth being in another branch if it meant being with Sapphire.

Ruby shook her head violently. She’d just met Sapphire last night; she couldn’t stake her future on a mere whim like that. No, she had to stay focused on hoping to get into the Pink forces. She’d meet other gems in her actual branch. She thought this as she layed down on the floor again.

There’d be other gems like Sapphire, part of her mind told her.

There’s no one else like Sapphire, another part of her whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Recognition was also held in the arena, as it was the only structure large enough to house all of the gems that arrived to watch. The soon-to-be cadets were to sit in a section of fifteen chairs - three rows with five per row - that stood in front of the elaborate stage that had been built overnight. In the back center of the stage, there was an additional platform where the Diamonds would stand. Six seats sat on each side of the stage for the twelve new Advisory Council members.

Sitting in the very last seat, Ruby couldn’t see the stage unless she leaned a certain way. She watched as the AC cadets filed in and sat in their seats simultaneously. Sapphire was sitting on the right side of the stage, in the seat closest to the edge. She didn’t turn to look at Ruby, but simply stared straight ahead. Ruby felt a small bite of guilt at how she had dismissed the blue gem the night before, but tried to push that away.

The AC cadets’ uniforms held the pin declaring what rank they were, but were not adorned with the color of their branch. The Advisory Council was always denied the luxury of a formal ceremony, instead finding out via message which branch they were in, and unable to wear their colors to the Recognition ceremony, as it would take attention away from the Combat cadets.

The audience erupted in the loudest cheer that Ruby had ever heard when the Diamonds emerged, walking across the arena and to the stage. They were also wearing their dress uniforms, each one the solid color of their respective branch rather than grey.

They stepped onto the stage and the platform, standing in the usual four-gem formation; the two strongest on the outside, and the weakest standing left-center (from the audience’s perspective). White, Yellow, Blue, Pink. Ruby had to restrain herself from gaping.

The announcer gem gave an introduction that Ruby honestly didn’t listen to, instead focused on her longing to be in a specific branch. One by one, each new cadet rose and walked to the center of the stage, in front of the Diamonds. The cadet then had to prostrate herself, exposing her gem and closing her eyes. The Diamond whose branch she was in would then move forward to stand in front of her and tell her to rise. That was how they found out.

After this, the Diamond would replace her trainee pin with a cadet pin as well as attach a colored triangle to each shoulder. This was just for show, as new, official uniforms would be given to the new cadets later.

As each cadet received her color, Ruby felt her heart sink more and more. Almost every gem was selected for the Yellow or Blue forces. Only one gem - Citrine - was chosen for White Diamond’s troops. Pink Diamond never stepped forward.

One more gem, in Ruby’s row, was selected to be part of the White branch. As the Tourmaline who sat next to her was placed in Blue Diamond’s troops and started heading back to her seat, Ruby felt like she’d rather cease to exist than stand and walk onto the stage.

“Ruby.” The announcer gem called out, causing a subconscious reaction in Ruby, who automatically stood and started walking. She stood in the center and looked at each Diamond before kneeling, her head bowed down with her eyes closed, and holding up her left hand, exposing her gem.

She heard footsteps move toward her and stop in front of her, and waited for the Diamond to tell her to rise. Instead, she felt another hand cup the back of the one she had outstretched. Unsure of what to do, Ruby kept her eyes closed and her head down. This was not protocol.

She felt a thumb lightly press her gem, causing an odd shiver to go through her. The hand then lifted hers up, a more clear indication to rise. Ruby stood and then looked up to see that it was Pink Diamond who had chosen her.

Ruby’s eyes widened at the large gem in front of her. She worked to conceal her delight at being chosen for the branch she wanted.

The Diamond’s face was unnaturally kind. Every time Ruby had seen her before, she’d held an expressionless face, or one of boredom. Pink Diamond removed her trainee pin and replaced it with a cadet pin, then placed two pink triangles on her shoulders.

“Thank you for this honor,” Ruby said automatically. She bowed to the Diamond, who nodded her head in response. Ruby returned to her seat, only just now realizing that the audience was cheering. She glanced at Sapphire as she passed her, unable to tell if the blue gem was also looking at her due to those cursed bangs.

She took her seat, and then the announcer gem asked the new cadets, including the advisory council, to rise and pledge their loyalty to the forces. As Ruby recited the oath that they had learned on the second day of training, a wave of happiness rushed through her. She’d done it. Her, a defective ruby, in Pink Diamond’s forces. The only one of her class chosen for this spot. Everything she’d ever dreamed of was coming true at this moment.

But then her gaze wandered over to where Sapphire could barely be seen, and her happiness was suddenly challenged by heartache. There was no way the blue gem was in the same branch as her; it wasn’t as though Homeworld ever needed to negotiate with colonies, which was the primary objective of Advisors. No one was sure if the Pink forces even had Advisors in it.

Once back in the locker room, Ruby and the new Yellow and Blue cadets congratulated the two White cadets first, then everyone swarmed to congratulate her. She had been awarded the second-highest honor by being chosen for her branch, and the fact that she was the only one chosen made it even more prestigious. All of these gems, some of which had previously gone out of their way to harass her during training, were now bowing slightly to show respect.

The other cadets gradually left the locker room, returning to the bunker to gather any personal items. They left in groups based off their branches, already forming friendships and alliances. The two White cadets were the first to leave, walking arm-in-arm as though they’d known each other for years, even though Ruby knew for a fact that they’d never talked to each other before today. Ruby sat on a bench while the others filed out, congratulating her for one last time before leaving. Before long, Ruby was alone, sitting on a bench and feeling numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your time and attention! Comments are always appreciated, even if I don't respond (I feel weird responding to them for some reason). One problem I know I have is that I kind of rush through writing and sometimes forget to describe something fully, so if you spot this, please let me know! Follow my tumblr, alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want information on updates.


	5. Defective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 8 Minutes

Ruby’s emotions had battled each other until numbness was all she felt. She was happy about being chosen for Pink Diamond’s troops, but she was sad at leaving behind the first potential friend she’d had. She felt honored at being the only one chosen, but she was also scared; she’d be the only lowest-ranking member of the force for at least a year, unless she was promoted quickly. But even then, the likelihood of other gems accepting her was slim. Overall, she just felt lonely. She had no one else to share this happiness with, no one with the same experience as her.

She sighed. What was wrong with her? When she’d started training, she’d been fully prepared and willing to go it alone. In fact, that was what she wanted. She’d wanted to make it on her own, to excel in her class, to prove that she wasn’t just some useless defective gem and make it into Pink Diamond’s troops. And she’d done it, so why was she sitting around, moping? Why was she sad about leaving some advisor gem that she used to find annoying?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She cursed inwardly; she should’ve been gone a while ago. She sat up and was about to get up and sneak out the back door to avoid giving an explanation to a cleaner gem when Sapphire stepped around the corner.

They watched each other silently for a while before Ruby realized that Sapphire was wearing her new dress uniform. It was adorned with pink triangles. Ruby gasped with joy and, without thinking, rushed over and hugged the blue gem. She lifted Sapphire in the air and spun around, causing the advisor to giggle. It sounded like music to Ruby, who was the happiest she’d ever been.

“I can’t believe we’re in the same branch!” Ruby exclaimed after putting her down. “Wait, are you the only advisor?”

Sapphire nodded. “Yes.”

Ruby said, remembered something. “Why wouldn’t you look at me during Recognition?”

Sapphire pressed her lips together and looked down, then at a wall in thought, which was when Ruby realized that Sapphire always looked at something with her whole head. She looked back at Ruby.

“I knew you were getting picked for the branch you wanted, and I knew that if I looked at you then I wouldn’t be able to contain my excitement for you.” She looked away again and blushed a dark blue, “Or my excitement that we’d be in the same branch.”

Ruby looked at her, mildly confused. “How did you know?” she asked.

Sapphire opened her mouth, then closed it again, pressing her lips together. “I, uh…” she trailed off, making an uncomfortable face. She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. This was the second time that Sapphire had known something and refused to reveal how she knew it. She said it didn’t matter, but Ruby knew that it did.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked back to the bunker together before realizing that neither of them had any personal items that they wanted to take with them. Ruby’s new uniforms were waiting there for her, though, and she changed into her new dress uniform. She stood in front of the mirrored section of the wall and couldn’t help but admire how it looked, with pink triangles down the sleeves and the outsides of the pant legs as well as under her cadet pin and on the front of her hat.

Sapphire giggled, causing Ruby to blush, as she’d forgotten the other gem was there. She packed away her other uniforms and they made their way to the compound that housed the Homeworld base for Pink Diamond’s troops. Ruby felt comforted knowing that she wasn’t the only one making this trip, and was ecstatic that the gem by her side was Sapphire.

They arrived at the base and were greeted by a tall, slim, orange gem with a stern look on her face. She was wearing the same dress uniform that they were, except she had a lieutenant pin on her breast.

“Ah,” she said. “So you two have met. I’m Citrine, your new commanding officer.”

They both bowed to her in respect. Ruby noted that she looked nothing like either of the citrines she had known in training. Her gem, a rounded rectangle, sat in the middle of her chest, barely peeking out of the top of her uniform. Her skin was a creamy color with an orange tint to it, and her bright orange hair was gathered in a low bun beneath her hat, similar to how Sapphire’s hair currently was. Ruby’s hair was too short for this, so it was always kept down when in dress. In her ear, the black dot of a comm unit was visible.

“You two are the talk of the base,” Citrine continued. “ _Two_ defective gems going through training, with _both_ of them being picked for this branch? Everyone’s wondering what Pink Diamond’s plan is.”

Ruby was stunned by this. It was true that Sapphire was the same size as her, but it never occurred to her that the blue gem could also be defective. Her fists automatically clenched defensively, not for her own protection, but for Sapphire’s.

Citrine kept talking, not noticing Ruby’s reaction. “Of course, we’ve seen the worth of _one_ of you,” she glanced at Ruby before narrowing her eyes at Sapphire.

Sapphire seemed unbothered. “Perhaps you should trust your commander’s decisions,” She said monotonously. Ruby didn’t know how the blue gem managed to avoid putting any emotion into her statements sometimes. Ruby herself often had to work very hard to restrict her emotions.

Ruby suddenly realized that she felt cold, which was odd since it was spring on Homeworld. Her mind was taken off of this when Citrine responded.

“I have the utmost trust and loyalty in Pink Diamond,” She said stiffly. “What else would you expect from one of her highest-ranking officers?

“Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll- ” She cut off and pressed a finger to her ear as a message came in.

“I- ” she started to respond to whomever was on the other end, but seemed to be cut off. “Madam, are you sure? They’re low-ranking cadets; they don’t deserve to- ” She closed her eyes in resignation. “Yes, madam. Right away.”

Citrine looked at the two cadets loathingly. “You two have been granted with the honor of a meeting with Pink Diamond. Right this way.” She stalked off, forcing Ruby and Sapphire to move quickly in order to keep up with her long legs.

Ruby looked at Sapphire and noticed that she instinctively moved her hands as though to pick up the front of a skirt before realizing she was in her dress uniform, and returning them to her sides. Ruby suppressed a laugh and faced forward again, wondering why Pink Diamond wanted to see them. She could tell by Citrine’s reaction that it wasn’t standard protocol.

But then again, Pink Diamond had broken protocol at the Recognition ceremony by personally guiding Ruby to stand up. Ruby wondered what this meant for her and Sapphire.

They reached a large building that, like everything else in the compound, was comprised of various shades of pink. They went inside, moving past various rooms and halls before they reached two enormous doors. Two guard gems stood on either side in uniform.

“State your name and purpose,” one guard requested.

“Lieutenant Citrine. Pink Diamond has requested an audience with these two cadets,” She said, motioning towards the two small gems.

The guards looked at each other and nodded. “Access granted,” the other guard said, and the two each opened one door, revealing a vast, pink chamber. Pink Diamond was standing, her hands clasped behind her back, directly across from them at the back of the room, talking with a captain.

“I need those in three hours, tops,” They heard her say as they approached. The captain bowed deeply and excused herself, exiting the room. Citrine led them up to Pink Diamond and the three of them bowed deeply.

As they straightened up, Ruby noticed a servant pearl standing behind the Diamond on her right side. She looked as though she were trying to mimic her mistress’s stance, with her hands clasped behind her back. Her nose was haughtily raised in the air, though, and she gave off an aura of stiff pride that the Diamond did not emit.

“Ah,” Pink Diamond’s expression brightened as she noticed her new audience. “My new cadets.” She nodded her head in acknowledgement to Citrine. “Thank you, lieutenant, that will be all.”

Citrine blanched. “B-but, madam- ”

“You are dismissed,” she interrupted with a strict glance at the orange gem. Ruby noticed a slight smirk on the pearl’s face as Citrine left and couldn’t help but wonder what was up with the pale gem.

“Now,” the warmth in Pink Diamond’s tone had returned. “You two must be wondering why I asked to see you.”

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other, then looked at the Diamond again.

She continued. “The truth is, most of my forces have been…tense…lately. My lieutenants have been constantly arguing over various matters regarding the colonies and forming enemies with each other. It’s no way to run a military operation.”

The pearl glanced at her lady, curious as to why she was revealing all of this to two new cadets. The Diamond continued talking.

“I’ve come to realize that what I need is a special unit. One comprised of myself and select few other soldiers. And Pearl, of course. This unit would be the first to investigate a planet, and the one to decide whether or not a planet is worth colonizing.

“I want you two to be in this unit,” She finished.

Ruby was shocked. “But- ” She moved forward and exclaimed before realizing her place. She moved back and continued more respectfully. “We’re just low-ranking cadets. Why would you want us on an elite team?” _And we’re defective,_ she added in her mind.

“Because I know your worth,” The Diamond answered warmly. “Both of you. My lieutenants have each asked me why I chose two defective gems as my only recruits. It seems that no one can understand the concept that ‘defective’ isn’t synonymous with ‘useless.’ It just means that you two have qualities inconsistent with most gems of your type, such as being unnaturally short.”

She looked at Ruby. “Your temperament and passion are also inconsistent with rubies, as is your elemental power somewhat.” Ruby looked down, aware that fire abilities were only present in about twenty-five percent of rubies.

The Diamond turned to Sapphire. “And you,” she said, causing the blue gem to turn her head away and blush in shame. Pink Diamond knelt down and moved Sapphire’s bangs away from her face, revealing a single eye. Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight.

“You lack a nose and an eye,” the Diamond continued, releasing Sapphire’s bangs and standing back up. “But you gained future vision.”

Ruby restrained herself from gasping. Of course. That was how she knew about Onyx, and the fact that she’d known they were put in the same branch.

“A talent like that is invaluable,” Ruby hadn’t realized Pink Diamond was still talking. “As well as your ice powers.” Each of these realizations felt almost like a slap in the face to Ruby with how shocking they were. “Now, I thought it was too much of a coincidence that both of you had elemental powers that were complementary. The way I figure, it means you two would work well as a team. What do you say?”

The small gems had each lightly blushed at the word “complementary.” They looked at each other as though wondering what to do, then looked away in thought.

Noticing this, Pink Diamond added, “I’ll accept any decision you make, but keep in mind you,” She regarded Sapphire, “Are the only advisor in my forces at the moment, and if you both choose not to join the unit, then you’d have to progress through the forces naturally, and would probably rarely see each other.”

This caused a reaction; Ruby’s eyes widened and Sapphire’s lips pursed. They glanced at each other again, then simultaneously bowed to Pink Diamond.

“It would be an honor to serve in an elite unit for you,” Sapphire said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love! Follow alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want information on updates!


	6. Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes the reins of the storytelling in order to provide her history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the summary, Pearl is the one telling the story here. As bad as I am at first-person POV, it's written like this because it seems like a very "Pearl" thing to do!
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 6 Minutes

_"Wait, Garnet," Pearl interrupted. "Your story starts me off as already a servant for Pink Diamond."_

_"You're right," Garnet said. "You take over for now." She stood up, lifting Steven off of her and placing him back on the couch in her spot._

_"Wha- me?" Pearl asked as the large gem moved to the kitchen and started pulling food out of the fridge._

_“Would you rather Amethyst tell your story?”_

_Pearl sighed as Amethyst cackled. “Fine, fine,” She said, turning her attention to Steven._

_“Where to start…”_

 

* * *

 

 

“You, Pearl, show me file J-209.”

“I’m sorry, madam, but which file is that, exactly?”

“I told you! J-209!”

I flinched. How could I explain to her that I didn’t know which file that was? I knew content, not names. I stumbled over my words in an attempt to apologize. “M-my lady, I- ”

“That’s it, I’ve had it with you!” My mistress shouted. “You break things, you can’t show me files. What are you, defective?”

That was the first time I was fired from a position.

 

* * *

 

 

“You, Pearl, bring me that vase over there.”

I rushed to retrieve the vase for my new mistress. I lifted the vase, filled with a mysterious green liquid, and quickly placed it on the desk in front of her. She didn’t thank me or acknowledge me, but I dutifully returned to my place behind her and on her left. She placed the vase on a heat source. As I watched the liquid in the vase bubble up, I grew curious as to what it was.

“My lady,” I began with conviction. “What is in that vase?”

She ignored me, continuing to work on an experiment she was devising. Thinking that perhaps she hadn’t heard me, I cleared my throat. “My lady?” I inquired, more nervously this time.

“Silence, it’s not your place to ask questions,” She responded irritably, not looking up. I blushed in shame. I knew it wasn’t my place, but I had let my curiosity get the best of me.

I was brought out of this line of thought when I noticed that the liquid in the vase was bubbling remarkably high, almost overflowing. “Um, my lady?” I tried to alert her.

“I said _shut up!_ ” She whirled around to slap me, but her arm knocked over the vase instead. The liquid spilled out, burning holes in the table and making sparks when it came in contact with the heat source. She quickly jumped up to get away and I moved to protect her, getting between her and the acid and urging her to move out of the room, which was now filling with smoke.

We made it into the hallway and I closed the door to prevent as much smoke from spreading through the building as possible. I turned to my lady with my mouth already open in preparation to apologize, but I was met with a slap in the face.

 _“You’ve ruined my experiment!”_ She shouted, her eyes bright with fury. _“You’ve put my life in danger, and you’ve destroyed my lab!”_

Tears started to gather in my eyes. “P-please, my lady- ”

“You’re fired, you- you defect!”

 

* * *

 

 

The trend continued in this way as I was delegated to lower- and lower-class gems to serve. I would ask too many questions, or be unable to complete a task, or inadvertently (sometimes indirectly) caused an accident, destroying something. A few fired me on the spot, as they had been friends of those who had previously been my mistresses. Each time, I was called useless, a defective Pearl.

The insult stung more than being fired.

When this happened, I would return back to the pearl garrison, full of newfound shame and self-loathing. I would report to the head pearl, who had come to recognize me by now, and be ordered to stay in the barracks for the night, with a new assignment ready for me in the morning.

Eventually, I was assigned to a beryl, one of the lowest-ranking nobility gems. Things went well for about a week, but then she wanted me to perform for some party guests she was having.

“You can do that, right?” She asked. “You pearls are trained in dancing and such.”

“Y-yes, my lady,” I responded hesitantly. It was true that we were trained to perform if necessary, but it had been so long since I had practiced; most of my former assignments merely had me rush around and cater to their basic whims. It’d been years since I last danced, and I no longer had any of the confidence I used to.

“You’ll be performing in front of some very high-ranking gems tomorrow, and I may be given the honor of the presence of Pink Diamond herself,” My mistress continued.

My breath caught in my throat. “Pink Diamond?”

“Yes, yes, her troops are on leave here right now, and she responded to my invitation saying that she would come if she’s not too busy.” She turned to me with a severe look on her face. “So don’t embarrass me,” She warned, then stalked off.

I gulped, my hands clasped nervously in front of my chest, as I watched her leave. For the entire rest of the night, I tried to practice, but was too shaken with nerves to do anything right. The whole time, the words repeated in my head like a mantra. _Useless. Defective. Useless. Defective…_

The next day, I was far too busy with preparations for the party to practice at all. When it started, I was running around behind the scenes, making sure it was running smoothly. I hadn’t even seen the gems that came to the party when it came time for me to perform. I walked into the room calmly, then looked at the audience. There were dozens of gems, and standing in the front was Pink Diamond herself. Stricken with fear, I made a deep bow and got in position to begin my performance.

As the music started, I shakily went through my routine, a series of turns, leaps, kicks, and poses. I went through a move where I practically spun right into a leap, but I messed up. Misjudging the amount of force I’d used to push off into the leap, I tried to land too soon, I arrived on my toe wrong, twisting my ankle and causing me to lose balance. I fell, and quickly stood up to try and continue my routine, my cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame.

Before I could start up again, however, my mistress rushed forward, slapping me in the face and shouting at me. She ordered me out of the room and said she’d deal with me later, and as I made a deep bow to the audience, I noticed Pink Diamond watching me with a strange look on her face. If I hadn’t known better, I would’ve thought it was a look of sympathy. But, of course, there was no reason for a Diamond to be sympathetic for a servant.

After the party had ended, Beryl had returned to screaming at me, stating that I’d embarrassed her in front of the entire party, and in front of Pink Diamond herself.

She slapped me across the face again. “What use do I have for some lost, defective pearl like you? Get out of my house!”

I returned to the garrison and reported to the head pearl, who shook her head at me.

“What are we going to do with you, one-twenty-nine?” She asked rhetorically. Since there were so many of us, we were referred to by numbers in the garrison. “You’re dismissed,” she said. “But don’t hope for any jobs in the morning. I have a feeling you just ruined your last chance.”

Her comment, though said without any emotion, stung more than any of the insults that my mistresses had thrown at me. As I returned to the room that was kept empty for me at this point, it hit me that I might never be employed again. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Where would I go? Was there any use for me anywhere else?

 _Useless. Defective._ I felt tears begin to well up, and tried to brush them away. I tried to think positively. Maybe another low-class gem will want me. Maybe I’ll be given another chance. Homeworld was full of gems that needed servants.

 _Defective. Lost._ Tears started to slowly run down my face. Or maybe I could be transported to a colony. Their standards for servant pearls must be lowered, living out in the far reaches of space. Surely someone out there was in need of someone.

 _No one wants me,_ I thought, burying my head in my knees as the tears came faster and the sobs came out, trying to avoid making too much noise.

_I’m just a useless, defective pearl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was a lil difficult to write. Any of you who follow me on tumblr may (or may not) know that I was going through a minor block earlier. This was added on to the fact that Pearl's a more difficult character to write than I'd thought. Nevertheless, I did my best to give her justice, as she's a very complicated character that represents a lot of things that matter to me and to people close to me (despite all the hate she's gotten in the fandom before). 
> 
> As you can probably tell, the next chapter will continue in this way. I think it'll only be these two chapters for now, but even I don't know if I'll do another narrator swap later on in the story. 
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated, and you can follow me at alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want information or updates. Asks and submissions are also welcome!


	7. An Honor to Serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh Pearl just gives me so many feelings. I hate how much hate she's gotten in the fandom, even though I can understand where some of them are coming from. 
> 
> Honestly, despite how accurate my portrayal may be, I feel like I've learned a lot about her character just by writing about her. Does that make sense?
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 7 minutes

The next day, I procrastinated reporting to the head pearl, nervous that she was going to tell me that there were no assignments for me, that there will never be another assignment for me. I realized that I couldn’t continue to avoid the inevitable, however, and made my way to the head pearl’s office.

I slipped in silently, without knocking or any announcement of my presence, as we were trained to do in any and every situation. However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw that the head was already talking to someone. The gem was sitting with her back to me, and the chair was designed in such a way that it obscured her appearance, so I had no idea who she was. The head pearl noticed me, but disregarded me for the moment.

“I’ve tried avoiding it for as long as I can, but I’ve come to a point where I can’t possibly handle all my work on my own,” The gem was saying. “I wouldn’t be needing a servant, per say. More of an assistant.”

“B-but, madam, are you sure you want a pearl for this job?” The head asked. “The position to assist you seems to be more for the dignity of nobility, such as a beryl or a sapphire- ”

“I’m positive.”

The head pearl’s mouth formed a tight line and she bowed her head. After straightening up, she started speaking again, beaming a salesman smile. “We have various pearls to choose from, some straight out of training. Or I’m sure you’d be able to choose any pearl that’s already at an assignment. In fact, I know of one fantastic pearl who is currently stationed with high-ranking nobility. I’m sure with a few calls, I could- ”

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary,” the gem interrupted. “I already have one in mind. I saw her at a party last night, and I have a feeling she was fired from that post.”

Shock and embarrassment crashed through me simultaneously, and I blushed. Who would request me after witnessing that fiasco? No one purposefully requested a defective pearl.

The head pearl seemed to be just as shocked as I was. She glanced at me briefly before responding. “Are you sure, madam? I’m afraid I must warn you that she’s been fired from dozens of posts; she’s nowhere near worthy to serve you- ”

“I think I can decide her worth for myself,” There was a sharpness in her tone as she responded.

The head pearl cleared her throat and apologized. “Very well, then. I think I’ll just- ah,” She looked at me, acting as though I’d just walked in. “Here’s the very pearl. One-twenty-nine, please come forward.”

I approached the desk nervously, rounding it to stand behind the head pearl on her left without looking at the gem. When I got into position and looked at the mysterious gem, I gasped and automatically went into a low bow, blushing. Pink Diamond herself had requested me.

She rose from her chair. “Ah, yes, you’re the pearl who danced.”

My blush deepened, and I looked away. “I wouldn’t say ‘danced,’ exactly…” I protested. This incited a murderous glance from the head pearl. The message was clear: this was most certainly my last chance. If I messed up as Pink Diamond’s pearl, there was no hope of redemption for me. I straightened my back.

The Diamond laughed. “Oh, I’m sure it was just nerves. You seem like a very good dancer.”

I blinked at her, unsure how to respond.

“Well, Pearl,” she continued. “What do you say? Would you like to serve me?”

I blinked again. No one had ever asked if I _wanted_ to serve them; it was just an assumed stance. Pearls lived to serve, and if a gem wanted one, she would get one.

I composed myself and bowed deeply again. “My lady, it would be the utmost honor to serve you.”

 

* * *

 

 

I walked with Pink Diamond to her compound, taking my position, the standard position for pearls, on her left side. At one point, however, she turned to me.

“Could you stand on my right side instead of my left?” She asked. I quickly obliged, repressing the question of why.

“It’s just a quirk of mine,” The Diamond explained, as though she knew what I was thinking. We reached the compound and she was greeted with various bows and other shows of respect. As we approached the main building, one of her lieutenants appeared at her other side, walking with us. She was rather short, so she practically had to run to keep up with my lady’s pace.

“So, madam, you’ve received a pearl, then?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. Excellent observational skills,” My lady retorted. I stifled a laugh.

The other gem continued as though she hadn’t heard the slight, but I saw the embarrassed blush on her face. “That is just wonderful, you needed one, you know. All that work that you have to do- ”

“Thank you, Lieutenant, that will be all.” Pink Diamond dismissed her as we reached the building. We walked through a central hallway that ended in large double doors, guarded by two gems. They immediately moved to let my lady in, but stopped me by raising their weapons at me threateningly.  

“It’s alright, she’s with me,” the Diamond said. The guards lowered their weapons and allowed me to pass through to Pink Diamond’s vast chamber. It was empty in the  middle, but there were various pieces of furniture on the outsides. As the doors closed, she sighed and relaxed her posture. “It’s always so much work to get through the compound,” She said. “All of my lieutenants are arguing, and they’re each trying to get me to pick a side.”

She sat down in a nearby chair and shook her head. “I just don’t see why they’re suddenly arguing about the state of the colonies, do you?”

I clasped my hands together behind me. “No, my lady,” I responded composedly.

She watched me for a moment, then laughed. “Of course not. I’m sure that once you’ve been here for a while and have learned all the important information, you’ll have an opinion then.”

I shook my head. “No, my lady. Your opinion is mine.”

She looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes. “Now, that can’t be true,” She protested.

“It is a pearl’s duty to be loyal to her mistress,” I explained.

“But you’re defective.”

I flinched at her words, feeling the heat rise to my face. I stared at the ground. “Y-yes, I’m…” I spoke weakly.

The Diamond noticed this and stood back up. “No, no, I didn’t mean it as an insult,” she said, taking my chin in her hand and lifting it so I was looking at her. My lady’s eyes were full of a sympathy that I couldn’t imagine coming from one of the Diamond Authority. “I thought I was just stating a fact.”

I averted my gaze and she let go of my chin. She spoke again. “Pearl, what do you think ‘defective’ means?”

I looked back at her and saw the furrow in her brow. “Defective means broken, or not working,” I answered. “In the case of a gem, it means they’re…worthless,” I choked the word out.

My lady shook her head at this statement. “On the contrary,” she argued. “It means that a gem is different; they don’t fit the well-known mold that is attributed to their type. Take you, for instance. What makes you defective?”

I blinked at her, unsure of how exactly to answer. “I, uhm…” I took a deep breath. “I ask questions, I can’t remember codes for files, I cause accidents, I get nervous- ” I stopped. “Pearls aren’t supposed to feel emotions such as self-consciousness.”

“Exactly,” My lady responded warmly, surprising me. “And that doesn’t make you worthless; it just makes you less suited for the job usually given to your type.”

I looked at her again, confused by her explanation. “But what other job could a pearl possibly have?” I asked. “We exist to serve others,” I repeated the adage, looking back down at the ground.

The Diamond sighed, shaking her head and smiling. “That’s what they’ve trained you to think. But you,” She took my hands and lifted them up. My eyes followed the movement and continued it after she stopped, looking up at her face. “You have the potential to be so much more. You can do anything.”

Stunned, I blinked at her, tears filling my eyes. I’d never received a compliment before, especially not one as high as that. “I can?”

My lady giggled. “Of course. That is, for now we must work under the premise that you’re only a servant, but I have some ideas for tasks that you can do, skills you can learn.

“From this day on, you’re not just a pearl, interchangeable with anyone from that garrison. You’re my Pearl, and you’re indispensable.”

 

* * *

 

 

I served under Pink Diamond for many years, performing menial tasks for her in public while, in private, she taught me so much. She taught me how to use my sword for more than performance; she taught me how to fight, how to strategize. She answered every question I had, and often asked for my opinion regarding how to handle her lieutenants. At first, I insisted on agreeing with whatever she thought, but as time went on, I started to draw my own conclusions, and voice these to her. Each time, I was afraid she would hit me, or yell at me. Instead, she would smile and thank me for my honesty. She was always thanking me.

I became somewhat of a secret lieutenant to her, the most loyal of them all. There were even a few times when she sent me on missions with certain troops, telling them to listen to anything I had to say. As loathe as they were to listen to a pearl, they didn’t dare go against my lady’s orders. It felt like a dream.

There were times, at night, when it _would_ seem too much like a dream, and I was sure that in the morning, I would find myself back in the house of one of the other gems I’d worked for, or in the pearl garrison. Every time this didn’t happen, I was reassured more and more that this existence, this happiness, was real. And every night, the self-deprecating voices in my head got just a bit quieter, until I could barely hear them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Pearl-POV (for now). I may use this narrator-switching tactic later on, but who knows? Not me, that's for sure.
> 
> Comments are love! Feel free to tell me what you think, whether it's positive or negative. You're also welcome to follow my tumblr, alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want information on updates or if you want to read the many text posts I've been making about problems I come across while writing. I'm sure some of you will get a kick out of them.


	8. Elite Unit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 5.5 Minutes

_Garnet returned to the couch with a bowl full of fresh, warm cookies. She gave the bowl to Steven before lifting him up and sitting down with him on her lap again. He took a cookie and started eating it, as did Amethyst._

_“Is that the end of your story, P?” Amethyst asked, her voice garbled around the cookie in her mouth._

_“Well, for now,” Pearl said. “We’re caught up.”_

_Steven, whose eyes had been shining with tears for most of Pearl’s narration, turned to look up at Garnet, silently eating his cookie and waiting for her to start again._

 

* * *

 

 

After being chosen for Pink Diamond’s elite unit, Ruby and Sapphire were to stay temporarily in the main building rather than be given bunks across the compound with other cadets of their rank. They were put in the same room, which made Ruby feel awkwardly happy.

They changed into their combat uniforms and hung up their other ones so as to prevent wrinkles, then sat in silence, wondering what to do. They were to wait for Pink Diamond to call them back, so they couldn’t exactly go out and explore the compound. Ruby watched Sapphire, who was removing the bun from her hair and braiding it. Low buns were required for dress, but any style was allowed for combat so long as it didn’t hinder a gem’s ability to fight.

In hindsight, Ruby thought herself stupid for not figuring out that Sapphire was defective. Why else would a gem of her rank be in the military? Sapphires were low-ranking nobility, while most gems in the military were not even ranked. In addition, she was the only other gem the same size as Ruby.

Sapphire noticed Ruby’s gaze, and turned to face the red gem. “Is something wrong?”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, I was just…” She trailed off, looking away. “Why didn’t you tell me you were defective?”

Sapphire blushed and turned away. “I thought it was obvious.”

Ruby shook her head. “Not to me. I’ve gotten so used to assuming that I’m the only defective gem among those around me. It never even occurred to me, even though I guess it should’ve.”

Sapphire smiled, finishing her braid and brushing her bangs aside so Ruby could see her eye. “That can be a good thing,” She said, causing Ruby’s face to be filled with confusion. She explained, “You saw me as me instead of as a defective gem.”

“I guess that’s something we have in common,” Ruby said, maintaining eye contact in spite of her blush.

Sapphire giggled, causing Ruby to blush deeper and remark, “You sure laugh a lot for someone who seems so serious all the time.”

The blue gem stopped laughing, instead smiling awkwardly. “It’s kind of a facade that I have to keep up. When I was younger, it was hard for me to distinguish between the present and the future visions that I was seeing, so I was always very quiet, which other gems mistook for seriousness. I’ve never really been able to be myself, except for when I’m alone.”

Ruby recalled the night they’d met, and how she’d heard the blue gem’s singing. She couldn’t help but wonder how much she didn’t know about Sapphire. “Well,” she started off hesitantly. “You can be yourself around me.”

Sapphire blinked at her in wonder, and Ruby was sure that her face had never burned as much as it did now. The blue gem smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Just then, the door opened and the two jumped to their feet, Sapphire quickly shaking her bangs to cover her eye again. Pink Diamond’s pearl walked in.

“My lady requests your return,” She said formally, but less haughty than she’d been earlier. She stood aside as the two small gems walked past her and out the door. She then led them back to Pink Diamond’s chamber, where three other gems waited, but the Diamond was absent. Ruby noticed that they were of various ranks, but none wore a lieutenant pin. A large gem wore a captain’s pin. Her skin was a pale green, while her hair was darker, and still in the low bun that was required of dress uniforms, even though she was in her combat uniform. A purple corporal was about the same height as the pearl, but considerably more muscled, with violet skin and long, black curly hair that was tied into a low ponytail. The last gem was a tall, thin officer, an orange gem with yellow hair in a high bun, wisps of hair falling from it and into her face. When the two cadets walked in, the other three gems all looked at them, perplexed.

The captain scoffed. “Cadets? These are the last two members of the team? I thought this was supposed to be an elite force.”

Ruby worked to quell her anger. The officer added, “Aren’t these the two new cadets that just graduated?”

“Oh, great,” the corporal remarked. “So not only are they cadets, they also don’t have any specialized training.”

Ruby clenched her fists and felt her temperature rise. It was subdued when Sapphire reached over and grabbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down. Looking at the blue gem, Ruby sighed and crossed her arms.

“Aw, how cute,” the captain said in a mocking tone. “The two dwarves comfort each other.”

“That’s it!” Ruby shouted, charging forward in preparation to fight, leaving scorch marks in her wake.

“Ah,” She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see Pink Diamond entering the room, her pearl rushing to take her place at her side. “Everyone’s here.”

Ruby took a breath to compose herself before bowing with the others. The Diamond quickly told them to rise.

“From now on,” she said, “None of you will be bowing to me; with the kinds of missions we may be on, we shouldn’t be wasting time with formalities.”

All of the other gems exchanged looks of confusion; they didn’t know how to address a Diamond without showing respect.

Pink Diamond joined the almost-circle that the other gems had been standing in, getting in between Ruby and Sapphire. “I’ll make the introductions. These,” She motioned to the two small gems. “Are Cadets Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire was an Advisory Council trainee.” She motioned to the purple gem next to Ruby. “Corporal Iolite.” She pointed to the orange-colored gem next to Sapphire. “Officer Topaz, and,” She addressed the mouthy captain across from her. “Captain Jade.”

The other gems exchanged suspicious glares after being introduced. Ruby felt her temperature rise again as Jade looked down at her condescendingly.

“And, of course, you’ve all met Pearl,” the Diamond added, motioning to the pale gem beside her. She continued, “Our first mission will be starting soon. We’re heading to a newly detected planet to assess its capabilities for colonization.”

“Pardon me,” Topaz interrupted. “But isn’t that the job of the lieutenants?”

“Normally, yes.” Pink Diamond answered. “But you know as well as I do that they have been arguing for a long time, now. I feel that it’s come to the point where I need to personally assess each planet, along with a group of gems I trust.”

Ruby was puzzled. Trust? She’d known the higher-ranking gems for longer, but why did she trust her and Sapphire?

“When do we leave?” Sapphire asked.

“As soon as everyone has gathered their things and moved into the ship,” Pink Diamond answered. At this, the gems exchanged perplexed looks again. She continued. “This unit will be mobile a lot, so rather than keeping your items here on Homeworld, you’ll be practically living in my ship.”

She walked out with Pearl keeping pace behind her. “Meet at my ship, ready to go, within the hour,” She called over her shoulder.

After the door closed, Jade sneered at Ruby, whose fists raised instinctively. Worried that the red gem was going to start something, Sapphire calmly stepped in between the two. “Ruby.”

At this, Ruby lowered her fists. “Let’s go,” she said, anger evident in her voice. After a last withering look at the large green gem, she took Sapphire’s hand and led her out of the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I have to say, it was a lot of fun writing some minimal Rupphire fluff after all the emotions I experienced writing Pearl's chapters. 
> 
> Please comment if you want to let me know what you think! You can also follow alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want updates and other notes on chapters, or information on how I'm doing while I'm writing.


	9. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 9 Minutes

“I swear, if that Jade takes one more look at me, I’m- ”

“Ruby, you’re getting yourself worked up. It’s not good for the floor,” Sapphire commented as she calmly watched Ruby pace around their room, burning the floor with each step.

“Ask me if I care,” the red gem muttered as she continued pacing. “I’m sick of being looked down on by gems like her.” She stopped and turned to Sapphire. “Don’t you care? Aren’t you tired of being treated like you’re less than them?”

“Of course,” the blue gem responded, brushing her bangs aside and narrowing her eye. “But I can’t change the way things are. We have to think rationally.”

Ruby sighed and crossed her arms. “I don’t like it.”

Sapphire floated over to where Ruby stood and put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to instantly cool Ruby down. “Neither do I, but we have to keep in mind that we’re just cadets. We have to earn their trust.”

Ruby scoffed. “Pink Diamond seems to trust us. Why can’t they go off that?”

Sapphire shook her head. “It’s more complicated than that. Everyone questions their superior at some point or another. It just means we’ll have to work hard before they’ll respect us.”

“I’m not sure I want that jade’s respect,” Ruby grumbled, looking at the ground instead of at Sapphire.

The blue gem sighed and grabbed Ruby’s forearms, forcing her to unfold them. She took Ruby’s hands, who noticed that their gem hands mirrored each other. Sapphire looked at her earnestly. “We have to remember the chance that we’re being given. Because of our status, we’re lucky we were picked for a branch like this, much less that Pink Diamond wants us for a special team.”

Ruby sighed, closing her eyes. The combination of Sapphire’s icy touch and her rational argument effectively cooled her down, both literally and figuratively. “You’re right,” she said, releasing the cold gem’s hands and moving to pack her dress uniform in  her bag.

 

* * *

 

 

The trek to Pink Diamond’s ship, in a dock far across the compound, took longer than they’d anticipated, but they’d left in enough time to make it to the dock. While Sapphire was capable of using her speed to get them both across the compound in seconds, she was grateful that this wasn’t necessary, as it would have attracted unwanted attention.

They walked mostly in silence, making only the occasional comment on a structure or a nearby gem. Ruby was unsure of how to talk to Sapphire in public. When they were alone, the blue gem relaxed, pushing aside her bangs so Ruby could see her whole face. But as soon as they stepped out into the world, her eye was hidden again behind a curtain that acted more like a mask. She automatically adopted the serious composure that Ruby had come to learn didn’t match her real personality. The red gem constantly found herself staring at her, wondering why they’d never talked before the other night.

Ruby almost stopped in her tracks at the realization that they’d only known each other for a few days. It already felt like they’d known each other for much longer. She vaguely wondered how that was even possible, how she was able to feel so close to someone who was practically still a stranger, how she had almost been willing to give up her position in the only branch she’d strived for if it meant staying with the strange blue gem.

This chain of thoughts was interrupted when they reached the dock. There were dozens of ships, all identical.

Ruby turned to Sapphire. “How are we supposed to know which ship to go to?”

Sapphire’s mouth opened in thought for a moment, then she took Ruby’s hand. “This way,” she said, leading the red gem down the row of ships. She stopped in front of one, where Topaz was already waiting, the orange gem on her forehead glinting in the sun.

“Is anyone else here yet?” Ruby asked as they approached her.

The officer shook her head. “No, I think I’m the first one.” She answered casually. She eyed their conjoined hands, and Ruby immediately released Sapphire’s hand, her face flushed. “I imagine that Jade and Iolite will be here any second, though,” the orange gem continued.

“That’s _Captain_ and _Corporal_ to you,” a voice sounded from behind Topaz, who stiffened. The three turned to see Jade stalking up, with Iolite casually following her.

“Twenty-eight ships, none of which have any distinctive feature,” the green gem complained. “Took almost the whole hour for us to find it.” She eyed the other three suspiciously. “How’d you three find it so easily, hm?”

“I had the foresight to ask someone where the ship was,” Topaz retorted, her tone formal but biting.

Jade turned to the two small gems. Noticing Sapphire turn away, Ruby jumped to give an explanation that didn’t involve the blue gem’s future vision. “We asked someone, too.”

The green gem narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying.”

“No,” Ruby said, her anger threatening to return. “It’s not our fault you couldn’t think to ask for help.”

Fury sparked in the captain’s eyes, and she leaned forward as if poised to strike. Ruby instinctively moved to protect Sapphire, but the tension was broken by a loud, hearty laugh from Iolite. All of the gems were surprised, turning to look at the purple gem.

“I suggested that to her, but she insisted on trying to find the ship herself,” The corporal explained. “I thought it was adorable, so I didn’t argue.”

“Wha- ” Jade straightened up, dark green patches forming on her cheeks. “I’m not- ”

She was interrupted by the door on the bottom of the ship opening, a ramp extending down to where they stood. They took this to mean that they should board the ship, walking up the ramp single file, with Topaz leading, as she was the closest.

As she entered the ship, Ruby quietly admired it; she’d never been in one before. The navigation room, where the door let out, reminded her of Pink Diamond’s chamber in how bare it was. In the front, there was a vast navigation panel where the pearl sat, ready to pilot. The front wall was comprised entirely of window, and Ruby could see most of the compound. Across the window were two ramps leading up to an elevated platform, where Pink Diamond stood. Everything was a sleek silver, with pink elements added. Below the platform was the door to the rest of the ship.

Pink Diamond descended, greeting them. “Is everyone ready for take-off?” She asked. Her pearl pressed a button that closed the door, seeming to give the other gems no option.

“All systems are go,” She told her lady. Pink Diamond gave the command for lift-off, and the pearl pressed various buttons and flipped a few switches before taking hold of the control stick. The ship rumbled as it lifted from the ground, and the gems braced themselves.

It wasn’t hard to break Homeworld’s thin atmosphere, and they were soon among the stars. Ruby instinctively took Sapphire’s hand as she marveled at the sight; it was the first time either of them had been off-planet, and the comfort of the blue gem’s touch helped her from being too overwhelmed.

The pearl flipped a couple switches and turned to face Pink Diamond. “Our course is set, and I turned on autopilot,” she said.

“Thank you, Pearl,” the Diamond responded. She turned towards the door below the platform. “If the rest of you will follow me,” She said as she started walking. The other gems followed, with Ruby and Sapphire in the back, still holding hands. Everything was so large in the ship, even the hallway; Ruby felt even smaller in comparison.

Pink Diamond led them past maintenance rooms and to the living quarters. “There’s only four empty rooms, so two of you will have to share,” she said. Her pearl glanced back at Ruby and Sapphire, who quickly released each other’s hands.

The Diamond turned to face all of them. “You have twenty minutes to figure out your room arrangements and get settled, then meet me back in the navigation room for briefing.”

She left them, her pearl following quickly behind. The other five gems looked at each other warily. Iolite casually reached for the door closest to her, quickly disappearing inside the room. Topaz turned to Jade, her mouth open to ask a question, when the captain cut her off.

“If any of you think I’m sharing a room with someone, you’re dead wrong.” She snatched the door handle of the room next to Iolite’s, slamming it shut behind her with a bang.

Topaz shrugged and moved across the hall, halfway inside a room before she turned to face the two small gems. “Have fun sharing a room,” She said before closing the door.

Sapphire turned to see that Ruby’s face was practically maroon in color, and suppressed a laugh as she pulled her into the last open room.

It was a bit smaller than the one in the main building of the compound, but not by much. There was only one closet, so they both hung up their uniforms on opposite sides of it. The room was quite bare; there was a desk and chair fastened into the ground, so it wouldn’t move, as well as a bed that hung off the wall and could be folded up to make more space. There was also a rolled-up pallet in the closet. Ruby assumed these were here since some gems (like her) preferred to lie down when they were recharging. Of course, she was used to lying on the floor.

Near the closet was a bookcase with two shelves, along with a sliding cover to ensure nothing fell out of it. A video comm panel was placed into the wall next to the door, but a bit too high up for Ruby or Sapphire to be seen by the camera.

“How much time do we have?” Sapphire asked as she straightened her dress uniform on its hanger.

Ruby, who was already done and sitting on the ground, checked the clock on the comm panel. “Still about fifteen minutes. Why does Pink Diamond think we need so much time for things?”

Sapphire didn’t answer her as she closed the closet door and brushed her bangs aside. She turned and sat down, leaning against the closet.

“What are we supposed to do for fifteen minutes?” Ruby asked since the blue gem hadn’t answered her first question.

“I was just going to sit here.”

Ruby stared at her in bewilderment, then started laughing.

“What?” Sapphire asked, wide-eyed.

Ruby stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and towards the door. “Come on, ya nerd. We’re going exploring.”

They continued down the hallway past the other dorms, and came to a point where it branched into three separate hallways. All were brightly lit, but there was no telling where they led.

“Hmm,” Ruby contemplated. “Which hall to go down…”

Sapphire blinked, then pointed down the hallway to their right. “Well, down this one- ”

“ _No_. No.” Ruby cut her off. “This is _exploring_ , not let’s-go-this-way-because-we-know-what’s-there.”

Sapphire let out a small laugh. “Fine, then. Which way do you want to go?”

Ruby thought for a moment, her hand on her chin. Without warning, she grabbed Sapphire’s hand again and led her down the hallway on the left. They marched at a quick pace, passing by various doors.

“Are we just going to march down this hallway, or are we gonna go into any of these rooms?” Sapphire asked.

Ruby slowed down to a leisurely pace, studying each door as they passed it. Picking a random door on their left, she pulled it open, a light automatically switching on as they walked in. She stopped, rooted to the floor in amazement.

“Wow…”

They were in a vast room, surrounded by hundreds of various weapons, only some of which had Ruby been trained to use. They walked around to admire them, their hands hovering close to each weapon as they passed by, fearful of touching any of them. Their other hands were still interlocked as they wandered about the room. Ruby couldn’t believe that an armory like this was stashed in Pink Diamond’s ship. Of course, she’d assumed that the Diamond had spare weapons, but not to this extent.

They walked until they reached a bare space on the wall. Two hooks were visible on the wall, the kind meant to hold a sword, but the weapon was missing. Entranced, Ruby waved her hand between the hooks, as if doing so would cause the absent sword to reappear. She was about to move on when Sapphire tightened her grip on her hand.

“We better go or we’ll be late,” the blue gem said. The two quickly left the armory, closing the door behind them, and made their way back to the navigation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I really love depicting the smol gays as holding hands? Bc I really love it. Also every time I do so, assume that they're holding each other's gem hands unless you have reason to believe otherwise. 
> 
> Comment if you have any specific opinions you want to share! You can also follow me on alexandriansight.tumblr.com if you want information on, like, updates and such. 
> 
> Also yes, Topaz's design is roughly based off of Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. Idk why, I just ended up describing her similarly, then realized what I was doing, then went with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> EDIT: So I posted this information on my tumblr but I know not all of you follow me, so I'm saying this here too. I'm switching to an uploading schedule due to how busy I've become in my senior year. I'll be posting on Mondays (and possibly another day every week depending on various things). Thank you for understanding! I explained it better on my tumblr but yeah


	10. Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: 5 Minutes

Ruby and Sapphire rushed to make it in time, Sapphire insisting that her super speed was not needed. The other gems were already on the navigation deck, but Pink Diamond wasn’t there. Ruby vaguely wondered where she was.

Luckily, Jade and Iolite hadn’t noticed them, as they were busy arguing. Topaz, however, eyed them pointedly as they walked in. “Where did you two go?”

Ruby felt heat rise to her face as she released Sapphire’s hand and inched away from her. “We were just looking around.”

Topaz’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she didn’t say anything else. She instead turned back to watch the other two gems fight.

“I’m way more qualified than you,” Jade was arguing heatedly, almost shouting. “I’m a better fighter and my gem weapon is much more powerful!”

“And yet,” Iolite responded rather calmly. “I was the one promoted. I don’t think it’s all that hard to figure out why that is,” she retorted, eyeing Jade’s agitated demeanor.

The green gem huffed, her nostrils flaring. “I deserve to lead this mission, too.”

Iolite rolled her eyes. “We don’t even know what this mission is.” She quipped. “And you’re forgetting the fact that the lead will probably be Pink Diamond. You know, the one who’s a member of the _Diamond Authority_ and in charge of this team? Why would she fly with us and then pick someone else to lead the mission?”

Jade took a breath to make her argument, but was cut off by Pink Diamond’s entrance. She and her pearl emerged from a door at the top of the platform. Rather than stand at the top, like most mission leads would’ve done for a briefing, she descended the ramp and stood among them.

“Now,” She said, starting in immediately on the briefing. “As you all know, we’ll be taking on special missions that I don’t...trust...my lieutenants with. They're all excellent soldiers, but they’re incapable of coming to an agreement on certain matters.

“Pearl, if you will,” the Diamond prompted. Her pearl stepped forward and used her gem to project a hologram of the planet they were heading towards. Its galactic coordinates also popped up in a corner of the hologram. The planet was small, smaller than Homeworld, and Ruby could see patches of what looked like clouds.

Pink Diamond continued. “This is the planet we’re heading towards, yet unclassified and unnamed. All we can tell from our scanners is that its atmosphere is likely to be conducive to organic life. What we’re doing is assessing the planet for any signs of life, and whether its crust is favorable for our Kindergarten system.

“We’ll be moving in two teams of two and one team of three,” She continued. “Pearl and I will be advancing with Topaz. Jade and Iolite will be a team. And you two,” She pointed at Ruby and Sapphire. “Will be together.”

Ruby tried not to react to being partnered up with the blue gem. She didn’t have to worry, since Jade interrupted the Diamond, anyway.

“Pardon me, but why are we splitting up? Shouldn’t we travel in larger numbers in case there’s hostile life on the planet?” The green gem challenged.

Pink Diamond turned to her, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “We’re splitting up for the sake of efficiency. Of course, if you don’t think you’re strong enough to handle whatever’s on the planet, I’m sure I could make other arrangements for you…”

Jade pursed her lips and looked away, a dark green flush slowing filling her face. Ruby struggled not to laugh at the green gem being taken down a notch.

The Diamond’s pearl started handing out scanners to each gem. “Use these to scan the ground. It will give indications on the kinds of minerals there are, as well as how deep the crust goes. Keep record of each mineral and its quantity in the crust, as well as the purity of each one. All of this is important for deciding which system to implant.”

“And if we find signs of higher-order lifeforms?” Iolite asked.

“Then don’t engage.” Pink Diamond said. “We’re a task force, not an army. Contact the rest of us with your comm unit and then return to the ship. I’ll contact the Homeworld base to deploy a combat unit after we’ve removed ourselves from the planet. I repeat, do _not_ engage. You may defend yourselves if you come across any hostile lifeforms, but your top priority should be to return to the ship.”

Jade scoffed. “Of course we’re not gonna engage. We’re not some blundering fusions.”

Ruby suddenly felt the air around her get cold. Confused, she glanced over at Sapphire, who was standing stiffly and had her lips pressed together in a thin line. She had no idea what the problem was, but she had a feeling that she needed to calm the blue gem down before anyone else noticed the temperature change. Ruby  inched closer and grasped a cold blue hand, sending a shiver down her spine. Sapphire relaxed a bit, her hand gripping Ruby’s.

“Now,” Pink Diamond said. “Does anyone have any questions?” When no one responded, she continued. “Then you’re all dismissed until we reach the planet.”

Ruby and Sapphire returned to their room, Ruby releasing Sapphire’s hand as the blue gem floated over to sit on the bed. Ruby leaned against the door, watching her.

They sat in silence for sometime. Ruby waited for Sapphire to say something.

“Thank you for calming me down,” Sapphire murmured.

“Do you…want to explain what happened?” Ruby asked hesitantly.

Sapphire sighed. “Not particularly,” She said. Ruby noticed that she hadn’t pushed her bangs aside. Ruby moved towards the blue gem and pushed back her bangs. Sapphire somberly looked away from her.

“I just…” The blue gem trailed off, thinking. She looked up at Ruby. “I don’t think they’ve been telling us the truth about fusions.”

Ruby blinked, confused. “What do you mean?”

Sapphire sat forward, getting more animated as she explained her thoughts. “It’s just that…they’ve been telling us that fusions are just giant, angry gem amalgams that can only think about fighting, right?”

Ruby nodded.

“Well…I don’t think that’s entirely true,” She said hesitantly. When she saw Ruby’s confused look, she continued. “When we’d first started training, I snuck into the records rooms a lot. There were some really old records- ” she stopped, taking a breath.

“These records were on fusions,” She continued. “They were about the benefits of fusing, and of using fusions for various purposes. They said that fusions were more powerful, more adept, that they better gems overall.”

Ruby shook her head, confused. “If that were true, then why have they been telling us that fusions are just a liability? Why haven’t we been using them as a tactic?”

Sapphire shook her head too. “I don’t know, I didn’t find anything on that. Something big must’ve happened, though, if they decided to ban fusing.”

“I bet Pink Diamond knows,” Ruby suggested.

“Probably, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea to ask her,” Sapphire responded. “At best, she’d blow us off. At worst, she’d redirect the question to us, asking why we want to know, then get suspicious of us.”

Ruby sighed and flopped back on the bed. “Now I wanna know. I also want to know how they were able to convince everyone that fusions are liabilities.” She sat up. “I wonder what fusion’s like.”

An almost imperceptible blush crept onto Sapphire’s face, and she looked away. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and again, thank you for your patience! I was suddenly swamped with things to do last week (such as college applications....ugh....) so I appreciate it.
> 
> I think what I'll do is definitely post on Mondays, then also post on Wednesdays IF I have another chapter ready. So Wednesdays won't be a definite posting day. If you want to know when I update right when I do, you can follow me at alexandriansight.tumblr.com. I always post on there when I update and include links to the updates.
> 
> Comments are love!


	11. Jungle Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so anyone who follows me on tumblr already knows I was having some issues with writing last week. I'm thinking that instead of Wednesdays, I'll give myself Fridays as the possible secondary update day. Keep in mind that I'll only be posting on Fridays IF I have more than one chapter written and edited by the time Friday rolls around. Anyway, here's today's chapter!
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 9 Minutes

After a few hours, a ping sounded throughout the ship, signaling that they were landing soon. The gems were to brace for atmospheric impact.

Ruby and Sapphire got off of the bed and sat on the floor, craning their necks to see the timer on the comm panel. Approximately fifteen seconds to impact. Neither of them had any idea what to expect, but they braced themselves anyway.

When they entered the atmosphere, the ship jolted, causing both gems to bump their heads against the wall behind them. Ruby rubbed the back of her head, refusing to get up since the ship was shaking as it descended. After a few minutes, they slowed down, and Ruby could tell that they were hovering over the ground. She felt the ship land, and waited a few moments before standing up, turning to help Sapphire get up. They had traveled through a wormhole at some point in the journey, but that was practically unnoticeable compared to landing.

They emerged from their room at the same time as the other gems, and they all made their way to the navigation room together. Ruby double-checked to make sure she had her scanner before glancing over to make sure Sapphire was also carrying hers. The group walked in silence, the tension of a first mission hanging over them all like a cloud.

When they reached the navigation room, they saw that Pink Diamond had changed out of her dress uniform and into a combat uniform similar to theirs. The difference was that the triangles were of various colors, representing the united military.

Ruby was stunned at first; she’d never seen a Diamond in anything other than a dress uniform or some other extravagant garment. The Diamond’s large curls were also pulled back in a low ponytail.

“Alright,” Pink Diamond said as her pearl opened the door to the ship. Ruby felt a gust of warm air rush into the room. “Let’s move out.”

She descended the ramp, quickly followed by her pearl and the rest of the team, with Ruby and Sapphire taking up the rear. As they stepped onto the planet, the gems automatically gathered into their separate groups. Ruby took a moment to take in her surroundings. They’d landed in a clearing of what she gathered to be a forest - or even a jungle - which she’d only ever read about. Most of Homeworld’s plant life had been long gone before she’d ever formed. The air was warm and humid with a thin layer of fog covering the ground, twisting and winding its way through the towering trees, some of which were even taller than the ship. Ruby heard unfamiliar noises that she assumed were sounds animals made - skitters and hoots and chirps and croaks and the occasional baying of something that sounded large.

It wasn’t until then that she realized just how much she and Sapphire were in over their heads. She could tell from the unamused faces of the experienced gems that this was nothing new to them; they’d encountered plenty of planets with organic life-forms before. But she and Sapphire hadn’t. They hadn’t even gone through the specialized Pink Forces training that every gem was supposed to go through. They were stuck on an unknown planet with no experience and minimal strategy. And they’d been partnered up with each other.

Ruby drily wondered if there was some conspiracy against them.

“As we were approaching the planet, Pearl was able to assess its various landmasses,” Pink Diamond began. “There are three and they’re all quite large, so this mission will be carried out in three sections.” Her pearl pulled up a more defined hologram of the planet so the other gems could see the landmasses. An X marked where they currently were, which was in the middle of one of the landmasses. “Each team will get a third of the mass that we’re currently on,” the Diamond continued as the hologram highlighted the land in three parts. “My group will stay in this middle section. Since the other two teams have methods of travel, you two,” She motioned to Jade and Iolite. “Will be taking the eastern section. Ruby and Sapphire will have the western section.”

Confusion flashed across Topaz’s face. “What methods?”

“That’s on a need-to-know basis,” the Diamond answered briskly. She continued. “There’s no time constriction, so make sure to be thorough. If you get lost, the map is uploaded to your scanners, and these,” the hologram disappeared and her pearl pulled five comm units out of her gem. “Will help you to stay in contact with the rest of the unit. Are there any new questions?”

No one answered, and she dismissed them. Ruby turned to Sapphire and they both awkwardly started heading west, using their scanners as guides. As they delved deeper into the trees, sound somehow seemed to be simultaneously muffled and increased in volume. The two walked in silence for a while, glancing back multiple times until the other gems were out of sight. They’d both figured that since Pink Diamond had responded so curtly to Topaz’s question, she didn’t want Sapphire revealing her super speed to the rest of the unit. Ruby thought this was ridiculous, of course. What was the point in building an elite unit of gems that couldn’t trust each other?

Once they’d determined that they’d gotten far enough, Sapphire took Ruby’s hand.

“Uh,” Ruby prevented her from starting. She struggled to get the proper wording out. “No offense, but...I’ve seen how fast you go, and I’d honestly rather not be dragged behind you like a limp training dummy.”

Sapphire turned to look at her confusedly, and Ruby couldn’t recall when the blue gem had brushed aside her bangs. “I didn’t think about that.” She released Ruby’s hand and wrapped her arm around the red gem, pulling her close so that they were face-to-face, and easily lifting her off of the ground. Ruby found herself blushing furiously, both at their closeness and at the idea of being carried like some newly formed gem that still didn’t understand how a body worked. She refused to complain, though, and awkwardly wrapped her arms around the blue gem. As Sapphire took off, Ruby automatically gripped her tighter, forgetting about her embarrassment. She’d never gone a speed anywhere near this fast outside of a ship, and she couldn’t help but cling to the blue gem as a defensive measure.

Sapphire kept track of where they were on her scanner, and immediately stopped once they crossed the “border” into their section, where it was raining slightly. She let go of Ruby, who self-consciously scratched the back of her head.

Ruby cleared her throat before speaking. “Uh, thanks.”

Sapphire gave a small smile before turning away slightly, scanning the ground. Ruby followed suit, and the two picked their way through the jungle, carefully scanning the ground.

Ruby frowned at the scanner’s results, feeling the mud squish beneath her shoes. “This ground seems a bit too soft for an optimal Kindergarten.”

“Yeah,” Sapphire said distractedly, most of her attention on her scanner. “There’s also not much mineral deposit in this area. Maybe we’ll find something later on.”

Ruby thought for a moment. “Well, it’ll probably get softer and more sandy as we head west since there’s water over there. Maybe we should just start heading south?”

Sapphire glanced at her briefly before returning her attention to the scanner. “You know we don’t have to rush, right? Pink Diamond said to take our time and be thorough.”

“I know, I’m just trying to be efficient,” Ruby argued.

“Let’s just keep going east,” Sapphire said. “We don’t know if might come across some hard ground.”

Ruby frowned. Something seemed off. Then it hit her. “Wait, can’t you just use your future vision to tell?”

A tinge of dark blue blush crept onto Sapphire’s face. “Well, I, uh…I thought about what you said. About not using my future vision to know what happens if we go a certain way.” She distractedly looked around at the trees as she spoke so as to avoid Ruby’s stare. “I realized I sometimes use it too often, like a crutch. Of course, sometimes I can’t control when it pops up, like when we first met and I saw- ” She cut herself off and quickly turned away, but not before Ruby saw that her blue flush had expanded to encompass almost her entire face.

Ruby followed her, getting in front of her so she could see the blue gem’s face. “Saw what?”

Sapphire looked away awkwardly. “Uh- ”

She was cut off as something large and furry burst out from the thicket, tackling them both and sending Ruby flying. She flew backwards into a tree and fell to the muddy ground, groaning as she shakily stood up and tried to wipe the mud off of herself. She heard a scream.

“Sapphire!” Ruby shouted as she rushed to get back to where her friend was. She barged through various plants until she saw the blue gem, trapped underneath some large animal.

It was huge - easily taller than even Pink Diamond - and it stood on all four legs. It had long, black shaggy fur that was caked with mud and leaves, as were its long, sharp claws that also seemed to have some red liquid on them. Its long snout and bared razor-like teeth were also covered in the liquid that Ruby suddenly recalled the name for: an organic substance known as blood.

As she crashed through the brush near it, the animal’s pointed ears twisted toward her, and soon its attention was on her as well. Forgetting Sapphire, the animal advanced on Ruby, who summoned her gauntlets and braced for the attack.

One thing that she had been taught in training was that in the event that she should be up against an organic life-form, it was important to keep in mind that they were almost never as strong as a gem. Even a small gem like her would likely be able to get the best of any animal she came across. Ruby kept this in mind as the animal charged at her. It leapt at her and she quickly rolled out of the way. As it landed, she made for one of its legs, hoping to take it down. She missed, though, as the animal turned quicker than she thought it would. It pounced on her, trapping her underneath one of its feet. Ruby’s arms were pinned at her sides, and she was unable to use them to get out.

In pain, Ruby thrashed around, using her heat to try and burn the animal’s feet so it would recoil. But she was unsuccessful, and somewhere in the back of her mind wondered why this animal was impervious to her heat.

Ruby was starting to panic now, frantically trying to get free of the animal. Her vision was blurring from her drain of energy, and she let out a desperate scream as the animal lunged to take a bite out of her.

Just then, a blue blur shot in front of her, and the animal was struck by an uppercut, flying backwards off of Ruby and out of sight. Dazed by the sudden release of pressure off of her, Ruby struggled to sit up. Her vision slowly cleared, and she was able to see Sapphire standing with her back to her. The blue gem slowly turned towards her, and she saw that she had blue connected rings on her fingers with spikes over her knuckles. In a flash, the knuckle spikes were gone and Sapphire was approaching where Ruby was still on the ground. She held out a hand to help her up, and Ruby took it, laboring to stand up fully.

The red gem awkwardly dusted herself off and cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

Sapphire blushed anxiously. “I’m sorry- I would’ve come to help you sooner, but I didn’t know there was anything wrong.” Her face scrunched up in guilt, and she looked on the verge of tears. “When the animal got off of me, I-I thought it just ran off. I didn’t- ” A hand went to cover her mouth.

Startled by Sapphire’s outburst, Ruby quickly tried to calm her down. “N-no! It’s fine, see? I’m okay!” She gestured to her whole body, which was admittedly covered in mud, leaves, and scratches. She also gave a large, stiff smile in an attempt to show Sapphire that she was okay.

Seeing this, the blue gem started laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief; she never knew what to do when someone was upset.

They stood there for a few moments before Ruby suddenly remembered. “Oh, my scanner!” She panicked and started trying to look around for it. Sapphire gasped and realized she’d dropped hers, too. They both rushed back to where the animal had first attacked them.

“I think I dropped it when I hit that tree,” Ruby contemplated, squinting in the direction of the tree she’d hit. It was hard to see through the rain and the impending nightfall. “Ugh!” She stomped her foot, splashing mud everywhere, before heading off to find her scanner. She glanced back briefly to see that Sapphire had found hers, then turned to keep going.

Noticing that the red gem was leaving, Sapphire rushed to catch up with her. “We shouldn’t separate,” she said once she’d caught up, staring forward in an attempt to see through the rain.

Ruby glanced at her before turning her head back forward and silently grabbing the blue gem’s hand. “You’re right.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, that chapter was a lot of fun to write. I know that I introduce a lot of new concepts in my writing that are based off of either popular theories or off of my own imagination, so please don't hesitate to ask me questions if you don't understand something I write! You can ask in the comments or via my tumblr (alexandriansight.tumblr.com). Answering questions will help me as a writer to explain/introduce new concepts better - unless they're supposed to be secretive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Comments are love! You're always free to tell me what you think!
> 
> (Btw if I had any drawing skills I definitely would've drawn out that part where Sapphire saves Ruby. Not just for y'all but also bc I would've liked a visual of that myself)


	12. The Clearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that from now on I’m just not going to have any set day for a secondary update. If I end up having more than one chapter queued up at a time when it’s not Monday, I will upload one. Such as right now.
> 
> Read time: Approx. 6.5 minutes

It took about three of the planet’s days for Ruby and Sapphire to comb through their section. Ruby couldn’t figure out exactly how long the days were compared to Homeworld’s, but she could tell they were shorter.

Other than a small break to recuperate after finding Ruby’s scanner, the two hadn’t stopped to rest for the entire time. Ruby was immutably afraid that they’d be the last ones back to the ship and thus be pestered by the others-  even though Sapphire attempted to reassure her that it wasn’t going to happen. She didn’t question the red gem, though, whenever she insisted that they keep going.

The two encountered other animals on their mission, but nothing as big or vicious as that one. They also didn’t come across it again, for whatever reason.

They determined that the soil in their section was too soft and loose for an optimal system. Combined with the fact that almost all of their section was covered in plant life (except for the beach) that would have to be cleared out, they determined that it wouldn’t be worth the effort.

Seeing as they were so far from the ship, Sapphire used her super speed to get them back in a matter of minutes rather than days, with Ruby stiffly holding onto her again. When they reached the ship, Ruby sprung off of her as though the blue gem were a bomb about to go off. They looked around, expecting to see some of the others, but found that they were alone.

“Are we the first ones back?” Ruby asked. Without waiting for an answer, she wandered about the clearing, even walking up to the ship and staring at the door as if Pink Diamond or her pearl would suddenly open it and laugh, saying they were just tricking the small gems.

Sapphire stood and watched her partner as she did this, occasionally glancing around if she heard a noise. Eventually, she approached the red gem and placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of a stupor.

“You have to keep in mind that the others don’t have my speed to get them back,” Sapphire said. “That’s why I kept telling you not to worry about being the last ones to return.”

Ruby blushed as she realized this, then turned to look around. “What are we supposed to do until everyone else gets back?”

“Well, we can’t get in the ship until Pink Diamond returns.”

“I know that,” the red gem retorted, crossing her arms and plopping down on the ground childishly.

Sapphire giggled and sat down next to her, sitting with her legs underneath her. Ruby, however, was sitting cross-legged, her arms still intertwined and her back hunched. She felt ill-mannered next to the blue gem, who was sitting with her back straight and her hands in her lap. Ruby found herself staring at Sapphire, just observing her features. From her hair, coming loose from its braid and possessing a few twigs and leaves, down to her small legs folded underneath her. From her single, bright blue eye that looked straight forward - not seeming to notice Ruby’s gaze - down to her full lips that were slightly pursed in thought.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Ruby blushed and looked away, unsure why she was flustered. She flopped down backwards and splayed her arms out beside her. “How much longer do we have to wait?”

“Not long,” Sapphire answered. “Jade and Iolite should be back any minute.”

Ruby smirked. “That’s _captain_ and _corporal_ to you,” she said in a nasally voice that was meant to mock Jade, even though it didn’t sound anything like her.

Sapphire attempted to cover her mouth, but wasn’t able to prevent a loud cackle from escaping. Ruby glanced over at her and started laughing, too, taken up in how contagious it was. They stayed there laughing for a few minutes, Ruby realizing how exhausted she was from their mission and thinking that maybe she should’ve agreed to rest a few times.

A few minutes after they’d calmed down, Ruby heard rustling coming from the east. She sat back up, leaning against her hands.

“That’s them,” Sapphire said, adjusting her bangs so they covered her eye again.

Sure enough, within a few seconds Jade and Iolite came through the trees on their right. Ruby noticed that the two seemed awkward with each other, both walking with their arms crossed and Jade having a slight blush on her face.

Remembering their place, Ruby and Sapphire stood up and dusted themselves off. Iolite glanced around the clearing as she approached them. “No one else here yet?”

The small gems shook their heads and she grunted in acknowledgement. Jade, meanwhile, was leaning against a tree at the edge. Iolite glanced at her, sighed, and lumbered over to the other side of the clearing.

Feeling uncomfortable, Ruby leaned over and quietly asked Sapphire when the other group would be back. Sapphire was silent for a moment before answering, “Not for at least an hour in our time.”

Ruby groaned, looking at the other two gems. “Do you know why these two are acting weird?”

“I see the future, not others’ thoughts.”

Ruby went silent in thought. “Well...when we were in the past...did you happen to see- ”

“No.”

Ruby groaned again and flopped back down on the ground, sitting cross-legged and slightly leaning against Sapphire’s side, the blue gem’s hand hovering right over her hair. The four of them stayed awkwardly silent. After a while, Ruby felt herself nodding off. She was soon disrupted, however, when Sapphire brushed her hand against her hair to get her attention.

“They’ll be here soon,” she said, causing Ruby to stand up. They looked to the south and waited for the last team to show up. Noticing the small gems’ behavior, Jade and Iolite also stood up.

Ruby wondered how long until they’d arrive. With the question on her lips, she turned to Sapphire, only to stop when she saw the blue gem’s lips purse in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“I’m not…” Sapphire trailed off in thought. “It keeps changing.”

“What does?”

All of a sudden, Sapphire gasped and tackled Ruby, knocking her to the ground. A split second later, the same large animal that they’d encountered before leapt from the trees, and Ruby knew it would’ve landed right on them if Sapphire hadn’t pushed her. As it was, the animal landed in a mud puddle nearby, drenching the two small gems in sludge. They struggled to wipe the mud out of their eyes and scramble to their feet as Jade and Iolite both drew their gem weapons to fight. Jade skidded around the animal, drawing her bow and launching several arrows at its hindquarters, as Iolite drew two katana from her gem over her heart. Moving quicker and more gracefully than her build suggested, Iolite darted underneath the animal, making a few choice slices on its front legs, before skating through the mud puddle to the two cadets. She scooped them up and tossed them out of the way, adding a quick “clean yourselves up,” before releasing them.

Ruby and Sapphire landed near the edge of the clearing and immediately started wiping the sludge off their faces. With a quick glance at one another, they dashed toward the animal, Sapphire hoisting Ruby and levitating with a quick burst so that they landed on the beast’s back. The other two gems easily synced up with their strategy. Soon, a few arrows arced over the animal’s back, within reach of the cadets. They each grabbed two and used their thermoregulation on their respective arrows before stabbing the beast. At the same time, Iolite raced around and slashed at its chest and neck.

Crying out in pain, the animal reared, causing Ruby and Sapphire to tumble onto the ground. Ruby sprung up and summoned her gauntlets, preparing to charge at the creature. Before she could, a loud crashing came from the trees to the south, and something large, circular, and pink burst through the trees, flying across the clearing and slamming into the creature’s side. The animal went flying, smashing into the trees at the edge before collapsing onto the ground, immobile.

All four gems looked towards where the object had come from, and saw Pink Diamond standing just inside the clearing, a sword in her left hand and a new shield in her right. Her pearl stood behind her on her right, a spear in her hand and poised to attack. Topaz stood on her other side, holding a yellow nine-tailed whip in each hand. Ruby couldn’t help but think that Pink Diamond somehow looked even taller than usual.

Without acknowledging the other gems, the Diamond stalked forward towards where the creature lay, her shield held in front of her defensively. Her pearl stayed at her side, while Topaz only followed until she was level with the other gems. They all exchanged glances while the Diamond approached the animal. She crouched down and observed it for a few seconds before standing back up and muttering something to her pearl, who nodded.

The Diamond swung her sword in a circular motion before resting it on her shoulder and disappearing her shield in a flash. She glanced at the other gems. “Back to the ship,” she dismissed as she started heading towards it herself.

The group exchanged glances again, each feeling like their efforts with the animal were pointless compared to the Diamond’s feat. Without a word, they shuffled back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear! I already have another chapter ready for my Monday uploading! I finished it and was like "well dang, I didn't finish it yesterday, so I can't post it!" 
> 
> And then I remembered that I make my own rules with this :D
> 
> Also, how about that new episode, eh? *spoilers ahead* Tbh I feel like the fact that Peridot called Garnet "war machine" almost confirms my theory (which I included in this fic) that Homeworld thinks of fusions as nothing but big, powerful weapons that are only capable of destroying. Either that, or Peridot was simply reacting out of her personal experience with Garnet. Either way is possible.
> 
> Comments are love!


	13. Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 6 minutes

Once everyone had boarded, the pearl got in the navigation chair and messed with the panel, eventually starting the take-off.

Pink Diamond was configuring her scanner. “We’re heading over to the second land mass. According to everyone’s data, this one is not suitable for any system, am I correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” the gems answered in unison.

“I see…” she muttered in thought, still tinkering with her device. She glanced up at the rest of them before looking back at her screen. “And since there was no activity on the comm units, I’m assuming that no one encountered any issues? Before that canine appeared in the clearing, that is.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and two small spots of maroon appeared on her cheeks. She’d forgotten about the comm units, and she had to refrain from feeling for it in her ear.

Sapphire stepped forward. “We encountered it before on our first day,” she said, gesturing to Ruby when she said ‘we.’ “Neither of us thought to send out a signal during the attack, and afterwards we didn’t think that the animal might reappear.”

The Diamond’s eyebrows raised. “ _You_ didn’t think that it might reappear?” She asked pointedly.

Sapphire’s mouth flattened into a line. “No ma’am,” she quipped. Ruby’s fists clenched.

The Diamond grunted. The gems felt the ship start to descend, and she glanced over at her pearl before speaking again. “We’ll be assessing this mass roughly the same way, except this time, report _any_ hostile life-forms that give you trouble.” she glanced at Ruby and Sapphire. “Even if you kill it. We need to know what we might end up dealing with if we decide to install a Kindergarten.”

The gems gave another “yes ma’am” as the ship landed and her pearl rose from the seat, projecting another hologram map. This land mass was smaller than the first one and was again divided into three sections. This time, the ship had landed on the western edge rather than in the middle.

“My team will stay in this section,” The Diamond said. “Ruby and Sapphire will take the central section, and Jade and Iolite will take the eastern section.”

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Jade interjected. “Is there any way we can change up the teams?”

Pink Diamond fixed her with a disinterested stare. “Do you have a problem with your partner?” She asked, glancing between Jade and Iolite.

Jade blushed a dark green before looking away. “N-no, ma’am.”

“Okay, then.” The Diamond made one last tweak to her scanner, then pressed a button, causing all the other scanners to ping. “Your scanners have been reset and uploaded with a map of this land mass,” she said as the ship’s door opened. “Move out.”

 

* * *

 

 

This land was also covered in trees and other such plant life, but it wasn’t anywhere near as hot and humid as the other one. The trees were also more spaced apart and the ground, while covered with a layer of leaves, was considerably drier and harder. Ruby and Sapphire wandered through their section, which was relatively well lit via dappled rays of the planet’s star shining through the tree coverage. A gentle breeze wound its way around the trees and through Ruby’s hair, even ruffling Sapphire’s braid, which was still messy and full of twigs and mud.

The area seemed to emanate an aura of peace, and Ruby couldn’t help being caught up in it, often stopping what she was doing to watch a small animal go about its business. Sapphire kept having to redirect her attention back to their task. She was acting very stiff and professional, but Ruby had a feeling that it was due to the scolding she’d gotten from Pink Diamond. She also knew for a fact that in spite of Sapphire’s chiding her for being distracted, she was enjoying the forest too. Ruby had noticed the blue gem look up from her scanner to watch a leaf fall from a tree or to observe a flower quite a few times.

At one point, Ruby was watching a small animal crawl up a tree in a winding fashion when she said what she’d been thinking for a while. “You know, it’d be a shame if we end up implementing a Kindergarten here. The wildlife is so nice in this area.”

“So was Homeworld’s, once,” Sapphire replied, not looking up from her scanner.

Confused, Ruby turned to look at her teammate. “What?”

Sapphire sighed, fiddling with her scanner. “Homeworld used to be full of organic life; trees, plants, animals, flowers, you name it.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked, picturing Homeworld in her head. The planet was mostly covered in gem-constructed infrastructure. Any land that wasn’t built on was barren, dry, cracked. Ruby couldn’t imagine organic life once thriving there.

“Yes,” the blue gem replied, stepping onto another patch of ground to record its data. “Long before the first gems formed. I read about it one night. Eventually our civilisation became predominant, and we used Homeworld to harvest more gems. Once its nutrients were completely used up, we’d advanced enough to start colonising other planets, killing off their wildlife and using the planet’s natural minerals in the Kindergarten system- ”

“Killing them off,” Ruby finished, murmuring. She’d never thought about it that way. “We’re stealing other planets and sucking them dry for our own gain.”

Sapphire looked up from her device at the red gem, who had a grim look on her face. “Yes,” Sapphire ruminated. “The strange thing is that we have plenty of gems, and since we have indistinct life spans, there’s really no reason to be harvesting them at such a rate.”

“So then why are we doing it?”

Sapphire shook her head. “I don’t know, that wasn’t recorded. It’s something only the Diamonds can answer.”

Ruby scoffed at the idea. “Like that’s going to happen. If it’s all part of some massive plot that we don’t know about, why would a Diamond tell us?”

Sapphire shook her head, then furrowed her brow in confusion.

Ruby noticed this. “What’s wrong?”

“The future…” the blue gem trailed off, staring off into the distance. “It’s…foggy.” She narrowed her eye. “I can’t see the paths…”

“What paths?”

Sapphire sighed, frustrated with herself. “The future is never a set deal. It’s constantly changing with every decision someone makes. What I can see is the various paths we might take, and the most probable outcome of each one. Think of a road with over a billion forks in it, and different destinations for each one. But now…” She trailed off again, frowning. “Now it’s like the road is covered in a dense fog, and I can’t- _see_ \- anything,” She spat out the last three words through gritted teeth, putting her hands to her head and sitting down on the ground, her scanner next to her.

The blue gem was distressed, causing Ruby to panic, wondering what to do to calm her down. “Well, uh, I mean,” she gulped, trying to think. “That’s...how it is for the rest of us all the time- ”

“You don’t understand,” Sapphire interrupted, letting go of her head to look at the red gem. “I’m _always_ able to see, even during dire situations. Even when others are making conflicting decisions. If I can’t see- ” she cut off, looking anxious. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Distressed by Sapphire’s behavior, Ruby knelt down next to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. “It’ll work out, I promise,” she said. “I’m sure that whatever happened- ”

“I think it’s because of what I said,” Sapphire interrupted. “About Homeworld and the colonisation and whatever plan the Diamonds have. But what does it- ” She cut off again, her face scrunching up before she buried it in her hands.

Frustrated and scared, Sapphire stayed like that for a few moments before she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Her face and palms were pressed against Ruby’s chest, and she felt the red gem wrap her arms around her.

“It’s going to be okay,” Ruby murmured, causing tears to form in Sapphire’s eye. She blinked to prevent them from falling, then leaned closer to the red gem.

Ruby held her for a few minutes, both of them secretly (and yet openly at the same time) enjoying the closeness. They both closed their eyes and Ruby found herself wishing they could stay like that forever, just being close and enjoying each other’s company, not worried about anything else in the galaxy.

A light started glowing and they opened their eyes to see that it was their gems. Panicked, they sprung apart, causing the light to fade.

“What was that?” Ruby asked, trying to calm her breathing.

Sapphire, whose bangs had fallen back into her eyes when they broke apart, didn’t answer. Instead, she just held her gem hand with her other one, her lips pressed into a flat line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only writer who gets all squirmy at their own fluff, am I? 
> 
> Comments are love!


	14. Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Time: Approx. 8 Minutes

Ruby and Sapphire spent the next couple of hours in general silence, occasionally making comments about the wildlife they came across. Sapphire’s future vision had cleared up within an hour, and she started acting more like herself again.

They came across a stream and stopped so that Sapphire could rinse out her hair and re-braid it. With nothing else to do, Ruby sat on the bank with her feet barely in the water, watching the blue gem who was standing with her back to her.

As Sapphire was finishing up her braid, Ruby noticed a spot of dirt on the blue gem’s neck that she had missed, and sat for a few moments, debating whether to mention it.

Instead, Ruby decided to wet her hand and get the spot herself rather than have to figure out how to tell Sapphire where it was. When she touched her neck, however, Sapphire squeaked, flinching and twisting around at the same time, causing her to fall to the ground. One arm was raised over her face to cover the dark blue blush that had appeared, and the other went to where Ruby had touched her neck.

Ruby had sprung up when Sapphire fell, but was now just standing there, confused. “I-I’m sorry,” she spluttered. “There was a spot on your neck and- ”

She stopped when she realized Sapphire wasn’t paying attention to her, but looking at something else off in the distance. Then, her eye widened and she quickly stood up, her blush spreading.“It’s fine,” she blurted over her shoulder as she walked a few feet upstream.

Even more confused, Ruby followed her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Sapphire insisted, speeding up a bit.

Ruby shot forward and grabbed the blue gem’s wrist, making her turn around. As she did so, Sapphire tripped over a root and fell forward into Ruby’s arms.

The blue gem’s blush deepened, and she spluttered out something unintelligible before pushing Ruby away and rushing further upstream. Ruby stayed where she was this time as Sapphire finished her braid, confused as to what she did wrong. She watched as Sapphire sat down with her back against a tree, pulling up her knees and covering her mouth with one hand, its elbow resting against her knees, as her blush endured. She was staring straight forward at the stream, but didn’t really seem to be looking at it. At one point, her eye widened and she frantically shook her head, her blush somehow deepening even further in spite of the fact that Ruby had thought it was at its limit. Still shaking her head, Sapphire grabbed her face with her hands and rolled over so that her back was to Ruby.

Ruby suddenly realized what was going on; Sapphire was being caught up by something in her future vision. What it was, exactly, Ruby didn’t know. She vaguely wondered if it had to do with her, but quickly decided that it wasn’t important, sitting down next to Sapphire.

“Sapphire?” She asked hesitantly. The blue gem didn’t respond, and Ruby almost put a hand on her shoulder before deciding not to. “Sapph, it’s just a vision,” Ruby continued awkwardly, unsure if that was the proper response.

Sapphire still didn’t respond, so Ruby grabbed her shoulder and rolled her back over. Startled, Sapphire tried to move away, but they both lost their balance and fell, Sapphire landing on her back as Ruby landed on her hands just over her.

It was Ruby’s turn to blush, but she didn’t move, staring at the wide-eyed blue gem underneath her.

Ruby stayed entranced until Sapphire’s expression quickly changed to one of incredulity. “Did you call me Sapph?”

Ruby blinked, the spell broken, and got up off of the other gem. “Yeah, is that not okay?”

“No, it’s fine,” Sapphire protested, sitting up. “It’s just that no one’s ever shortened my name before.”

“Really?” Ruby asked. “But there’s so many ways to shorten it. Sapph, Sap, Phire, Sapphy- ”

Sapphire started giggling as Ruby listed suggestions, going so far as to break out into a laugh when she said Sapphy.

Ruby grinned. “Do you like Sapphy?”

Still laughing, Sapphire slowly shook her head in a futile attempt to show her dislike. “It’s so ridiculous!”

“But it made you laugh!” Ruby protested before repeating the nickname over and over. Sapphire stood up and ran around the tree, Ruby following behind while she continued to echo it.

Sapphire eventually stopped and turned around to make an argument, but Ruby bumped into her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Starting to laugh again, Sapphire tried to push her away, but Ruby held on.

“You’re nothing but a laughy Sapphy!” Ruby cried. Sapphire let out a cackle and successfully pushed the red gem away, but fell to the ground again. Ruby sat down too, laughing as hard as Sapphire was.

Sapphire watched Ruby as they both calmed down. She then cleared her throat and stood back up, dusting herself off and attempting to return to a professional demeanor.

Ruby sighed, not wanting to go back to work. Something about this forest made her want to sit and relax, not make plans on how to destroy it.

A voice sounded on their comm units as they picked up their scanners. “Gems, report back to the ship. We’re not building a Kindergarten here.”

The two exchanged confused looks after hearing Pink Diamond’s message. Without further discussion, Sapphire lifted Ruby - who was growing used to this method of travel - and sped back towards the landing site.

Sapphire stopped about a mile away from the landing site, putting Ruby down so that they could both walk the rest of the way.

“Why would Pink Diamond suddenly decide to leave?” Ruby asked.

Sapphire shook her head. “I don’t know, she’s not going to tell us.”

Ruby frowned. “Do you think there are more hostile life-forms here?”

“I don’t think so…she would’ve called for backup if that were the case,” Sapphire pondered. “It’s gotta be something else, something- ”

“Something she won’t tell us,” Ruby finished.

 

As they approached the landing site, they saw Pink Diamond, her pearl, and Topaz heading towards the ship. The small gems quickened their pace to catch up, and Ruby noticed that both Topaz and the pearl seemed tense. They both kept glancing at Pink Diamond as though afraid she was going to start yelling, even though her face was completely calm and composed.

The group stopped when they noticed the two small gems. The Diamond looked around the rest of the site before pressing a finger to her comm unit.

“Jade, Iolite. How far out are you?” Ruby heard on her comm.

There were a few seconds of silence before she heard Iolite’s voice. “One minute, ma’am.”

The group waited in uncomfortable silence, Ruby glancing around at the other gems as though one would suddenly decide to tell her what was going on. She had no idea what was going on, and she had no clue if anyone was ever going to tell them.

Jade and Iolite arrived with the cracking of twigs, causing the other gems to turn and watch them. Once they’d caught up with the group, everyone turned to Pink Diamond, who had a stern look on her face.

“Get to the ship,” she dismissed, turning away from them to lead the way. Her pearl followed in her footsteps, while everyone else slowly made their way in a confused bunch.

When they were all on the ship, her pearl immediately took the navigation chair, and Ruby noticed that she was setting a course for Homeworld. Before she could ask, the Diamond addressed them.

“We’re not building a Kindergarten on this planet,” She repeated, leering at them as if daring them to challenge her.

Knowing better, Ruby kept her mouth shut even though she was bursting with curiosity. Jade, however, didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Why not?” The green gem called out. Ruby repressed a sigh, amazed that this gem had made it to such a high rank.

Pink Diamond turned her stony gaze onto Jade. “My reasons are my own; a Diamond doesn’t have to explain herself to a lowly gem like you.”

Ruby was surprised at this; even though she was part of the Authority, Pink Diamond had always been known as one to treat her troops with respect. The fact that she had referred to a captain as lowly…

Ruby couldn’t help but glance at the Diamond’s pearl, whom she’d seen wince out of the corner of her eye at the words “lowly gem.” She glanced at her mistress with a mournful expression before turning her attention back to the navigation panel.

She then looked at Sapphire and could tell that she’d seen the pearl’s reaction as well due to the tightness of her mouth. The Diamond didn’t notice, however, and merely stalked up the ramp to the second level, only turning back as an afterthought.

“Take off as soon as you’re ready,” she addressed her pearl before disappearing behind a door.

After a moment of awkward silence, Topaz turned to the rest of the gems. “...Are we dismissed?”

“Yes,” they heard from where the pearl was sitting. The other gems immediately headed down the hall towards their dorms, but Ruby and Sapphire stayed behind. They glanced at each other before heading towards where the pearl was still configuring the navigation. She was muttering to herself as though she thought all of the gems had left.

“Homeworld...no, that’ll take longer...where’s that one wormh- ah. Engine check...energy supply? We should have plenty…”

Ruby cleared her throat to get the pearl’s attention, causing her to jump in her seat, grabbing her chest in surprise.

Eyebrows raised, Ruby studied the pearl for a moment before addressing her. “Are you okay?”

The pearl gave an embarrassed smile. “Wha- I’m fine!”

“...Right,” Ruby answered hesitantly. “Anyway, do you know what’s wrong with Pink Diamond?”

At this, the pearl’s face fell. “My mistress is…” she glanced up at the second level door. “Unsure.”

“Why?” Sapphire chimed in.

The pearl glanced at the blue gem, and Ruby could tell she was stressed and tired. “She, um…” she stopped, hesitant to say anything negative about her boss. “Well, she’s worried about what the other Diamonds will think of her decision not to colonize this planet.”

“Does it matter?” Ruby asked. “I thought Pink Diamond was in charge of regulating the colonies.”

The pearl shook her head. “It’s not as simple as that,” she said, turning back to the navigation panel to continue her job. “Every decision she makes impacts Homeworld and the other Diamonds. Do you think we found this planet and randomly decided to come here?”

She sighed and turned back to them. “The truth is that,” she gave a reluctant glance towards the door again. “Pink Diamond was dazzled by the wildlife on that land mass. She...she couldn’t stand for it to be destroyed by a Kindergarten - by her sisters - just to create more gems.” An uneasy frown crossed the pearl’s face.

“She told you all of this?” Sapphire asked.

The pearl shook her head. “She didn’t have to; it’s happened before.” Her mouth tightened in worry. “My mistress is walking a thin line where her sisters are concerned. They have plans- ” She cut off and glanced at the small gems before continuing. “...and they’re worried that she’ll hinder them.”

Ruby wanted to ask what these plans were, but could tell by the pearl’s face and tone that it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask.  

“I’m just worried about they’ll react…” the pearl thought out loud as she turned back to the controls to finish configuring them.

Ruby turned to Sapphire, wondering if she saw something with her future vision, but instead Sapphire stepped a bit closer to the pearl.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” the blue gem asked.

A pale blue blush crossed the pearl’s nose and cheeks. She glanced down, seeming to study her hands for a moment, before speaking in a quiet voice. “I’m her pearl.”

 

**Why haven't I updated? Answer:[here](http://alexandriansight.tumblr.com/post/148549555543/so-is-such-an-energy-officially-abandoned-it)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was swamped with homework yesterday and didn't have time to write :/


End file.
